Wild Wind
by DarkZeroSlayer
Summary: Un antiguo mal amenaza con poner fin a toda Equestria, pero un visitante de otro mundo estará allí para poder hacer frente al mal que se cierne sobre el lugar. Llevándolo a conocer curiosas creaturas y poder redimirse sobre lo que hacia en su vida antes de llegar (si lo se no es el mejor sumary)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fan fic, así que por favor, no dude en hacer comentarios o quejas, todas las opiniones acerca de la gramática, la ortografía, la trama, o alguna cosa que quieran incluir serán bien recibidas (espero no vea muchas quejas *gulp*). Además, como varios autores resientes hago descargo de responsabilidad, no soy dueño de la franquicia de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic o cualquier cosa creada por la franquicia.

Capitulo 1: ¿Qué lugar es este?

Ciudad de Hilias año 2150 reconstrucción de la historia

*Jadeo, jadeo*

-lo único que me faltaba , estos malditos de Centient enviando a sus chimeras, no se rinden fácilmente verdad- decía un joven el cual llevaba un pantalón oscuro, botas y una gabardina larga con capucha que impedía ver todo su rostro salvo la boca que mostraba una sonrisa amarga mientras era perseguido en lo que parecía ser una ciudad parcialmente destruida por una criaturas de apariencia abominable, estas parecían estar hechas por partes de varios animales entre los que se podía distinguir el cuerpo de un tigre con escamas de reptil, una cola de lagarto con tres terminaciones en forma de gancho, cuernos, entre otras cosas.

-maldita sea, no tengo tiempo para esto- diciendo esto se da media vuelta y una luz se genera en sus manos para luego formar una lanza- ¡enlaza tomboki!- diciendo esto el había movido la hoja de esa lanza un poco para reflejar la figura de uno de sus agresores en eso de la lanza se genera un pequeño halo con salientes para luego concentrarse en la hoja y a continuación hacer un corte horizontal con lo cual termina descuartizando a la creatura

Las demás se dispusieron a atacar sin ningún temor al joven, mientras tanto el siguió corriendo hasta que entro en una edificio gigante de alrededor de unos 35 pisos tomo las escaleras y volteo levemente atrás para ver que todavía era perseguido, mientras corria por su vida subió unos 30 pisos- que les den malditos ¡¿que no conocen el cansancio o que?!- gritaba mientras saca de una pequeña bolsa que estaba en su cintura una bomba que arroja hacia donde estaban las chimeras arrojándolas al vacio, para luego ser arrojado por la fuerza de la explosión terminando con algunos golpes, moretones y quemaduras leves además de hacer que la escaleras se derrumbaran

-ufff… de alguna.. manera lo logre- al terminar de decir esto se acerco a una ventana para luego sacar una pistola y disparar lo que parecía un arpón con el cual se dirigió a otro edificio para luego seguir corriendo

-bien, ahora es momento de recogerla- pero en ese momento dos extrañas creaturas con una grana hacha/martillo cayeron del cielo…no, mas preciso seria decir que fueron dejados por un avión de carga, estas creaturas tenían una forma "humana" pero median como 3.5 m de largo además de tener un cuerpo amenazantemente corpulento

-oigan… e..eso tiene que ser una broma – al momento de terminar esquivo por poco aquel letal golpe que casi le propinan, viendo como aquel movimiento destroza unos cuantos autos cercanos mandándolos a volar, sin perder mas tiempo se pone a escapar

-NO JODAN, POR QUE DEMONIOS MANDAN A DOS AUTOMAT KILLER, ESTO ES UNA JODIDA MIERDA- mientras decía esto el seguia huyendo, tratando de no perder su cabeza por aquellos letales golpes que daban, y para su desgracia no se movían nada lentos

En una carrera por mantener su cabeza en sus hombros saca una pequeña bomba de humo la cual arroja al piso esperando sirva de distracción en contra de sus agresores, dando asi a el una oportunidad de escape

Solo por poco logro distraerlos, lo cual le dio tiempo suficiente para apartarse del lugar y seguir con su búsqueda

Después de haber pasado varios lugares en ruinas logro divisar un almacen que bien por fuera no parecía la gran cosa era una historia completamente diferente por dentro ¿o seria mejor decir por debajo?

Ya una ves adentro fue directo a una pared que tenia una cadena casi hasta el piso

-ahhh..fue un infierno pero con esto ya todo se solucionara- esto fue todo lo que dijo antes de jalar la cadena y revelar un pequeño compartimiento con unas escaleras, entonces tomo de una de sus bolsas una linterna y bajo hasta una cámara un poco destruida pero todavía en su mayoría completa

Se podía ver algunas lámparas colgadas en el techo, el solo siguió por el lugar sin prestarle mucha importancia a su alrededor hasta que llego a una habitación y en el centro había una motocicleta (nota: me gustaría poder dar una descripción de la moto pero soy muy malo para poder hacerlo haci que tomen como ejemplo la que tiene cloud strife de final fantasy advent children asi es como yo me imagine el diseño)

-estuviste esperándome mucho verdad bebe, ahora es momento de salir de aquí- el joven sube a su vehículo de dos ruedas. Encendiendo el motor provocando que hiciera un fuerte ruido y luego lo dejo haciendo un suave ronroneo-¡aaaww yeah..! Siempre dispuesta ¿Verdad? jeje- pero en ese momento empezó a sentirse un gran temblor- QUE CHINGA…diablos me descubrieron- mas sin embargo en ves de sentir temor o preocupación dio una sonrisa sínica

-muy bien ¡hora de salir de aquí, break jumper!- al decir esto acelero y en las llantas del vehiculo aparecieron uno extraños simbolos, dirigiéndose hacia una pared el desapareció

En el momento apareció en lo que era una calle en ruinas viendo como el almacen por el cual entro era destruido por una nave, de pronto una luz se concentro en el joven –bien hora de irse- entonces comenzó a poner rumbo, escapando de sus agresores, a el le parecía extrño que no le hubieran disparado pero es entonces que de un edificio salen los ak (esto es para abreviar el automat killer) que el había despistado momentos atrás

Estos movían sus grandes hachas sin piedad con la determinación de asesinarlo en un simple pero brutal golpe, entonces de la nada de otro edifico aparecen otros 2 ak dispuestos a poner fin a su vida, el joven mas sin embargo solo pone una sonrisa de confianza y dice con determinación -¡break jumper!- en ese momento desaparece de la vista de los ak pero de la nave que comienza a disparar -así que ya se ponen serios, muy bien veamos que es mas rápido si sus balas o yo- en ese momento los lados del vehículo se abren mostrando varias armas disponibles entre las que toma una espada que se veía compuesta de otras mas como si fuera un complejo engranaje (ejemplo la espada que tiene cloud en advent children) el comienza esquivar las balas y las que parecían impactarlo eran repelidas por su espada

-okay esto se empieza a volver peligros..- antes de que pudiera terminar una bala a traviesa su costado haciéndole perder la concentración -¡agh! Qu.. que demonios- al decir esto volteo a ver la dirección de donde provino la bala, retorciendo su cara por el dolor alcanzo a divisar a su agresor que se encontraba en un edificio a unos 30 m de donde el estaba, lo cual hizo que se olvidara del dolor para luego ser presa de la ira y confusión, el rápidamente utilizo su moto para acercarse hacia donde se encontraba su atacante, utilizando su habilidad del vehículo para acortar la distancia, y darse cuenta de lo que el temía

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA POR QUE ME DISPARAS- a pesar de estar gritando no hubo respuesta alguna de su atacante, este solo volteo calmadamente hasta mostrar su cara hacia su "enemigo", mientras Seitrif se había quitado su capucha revelando sus ojos de un color zafiro, su pelo negro y alborotado como la misma noche

-Seitrif ya no se te considera necesario para nosotros así que decidimos eliminarlo- dijo de la manera mas calmada

Esto solo hizo acrecentar mas la furia del joven a lo cual el respondió –serán bastardos ¿POR ESA RAZON ME DISPARASTE, ACASO NO ERAMOS COMPAÑEROS, CAMARADAS?

-JAJAJAJAJA, ¿compañeros, camaradas, acaso eres idiota? Cosas como esas no son necesarias Seitrif, lo que si es necesario es poder y todos aquellos que no quieran aceptarlo merecen la muerte por ser idiotas, si, la muerte al igual que ese estúpido de Geo, el quiso ganar esta guerra pero era débil y no era capaz de hacer lo necesario así que fue eliminado para poder dar paso al verdadero poder lo que si es necesario

Termino de decir con una sonrisa burlona, a lo cual Seitrif solo se quedo con ojos atónitos, entonces el empezó a hablar –G..Geo quieres decir que...lo mataron-

-Ahh es cierto no lo sabias ¿verdad?, bueno ya te enteraste a si que como puedes ver tu ya…- antes de siquiera terminar Seitrif se abalanzo con su moto gritando el nombre de ahora su ex compañero -MADITOS SEAN, TE VAS PODRIR EN EL INFIERNO ZECKIEL- sin embargo los ak intervinieron interponiéndose en el camino de Seitrif, mientras Zeckiel aprovecha esta oportunidad para irse diciendo las palabras siguientes –al parecer no será necesario que yo te mate, este lugar se convertirá en tu tumba pero no te preocupes nosotros destruiremos a Centient y la guerra terminara, regocíjate tu cadáver será el cimiento de un nuevo mundo-

Al terminar de decir esto salto para luego perderse en la oscuridad, mientras tanto Seitrif reanudo su escape, era evidente que no podría perseguirlo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder salir con vida. El comenzó a utilizar el break jumper para poder escapar de los ak y también de las balas que disparaba la nave ya que por el dolor no podía hacer mucho con su espada, pero no seria capaz de hacerlo por siempre ya que esta habilidad drena la fuerza vital de su dueño, Seitrif lo sabia muy bien pero no tendría oportunidad de sobrevivir si no lo usaba

En ese instante dos balas alcanzaron a impactar con el, una en su hombro y otra en su pierna, ya no podía mas en otro break jumper su consciencia casi se había esfumado y el tendría que renunciar a su vida, sin poder utilizar esa habilidad mientras estaba situado en un edificio el salto sin importarle la distancia que había y las pocas posibilidades que habría para llegar

Su consciencia lo traiciono en la mitad del salto con lo cual cayo en dirección hacia su muerte –"es inútil, yo…ya no puedo seguir, entonces así moriré ¿verdad? Que patético"-pensaba mientras esbozaba un sonrisa, sus ojos revelaban su tristeza, todo lo en lo que el creyó alguna vez se esfumo, mientras el caía el se comenzaba a hacer preguntas como ¿el por que me esforcé tanto?¿acaso esto tuvo sentido?, tomando nuevamente su motocicleta reafirmo su determinación y grito

-NO ME IMPORTA UNA PUTA MIERDA TODO ESTO, PERO SI TENGO QUE MORIR ME LOS LLEVARE CONMIGO- en ese momento intento utilizar aquella habilidad nuevamente, pero esta ves era diferente y tenia otro propósito, el estaba creando una sobrecarga para causar una explosión semejante a la bomba atómica pero sin tener los mismos efectos nocivos pero si el mismo poder destructivo o incluso mayor

-OVERDRIVE JUMPER-fue todo lo que dijo antes de ser envuelto en una esfera de distorsión y provocar una onda de choque que destruía todo a su paso, destruyendo y quemando hasta el mismo oxigeno, la ciudad estaba siendo destruida por completo los ak, la nave, todo estaba siendo consumido por aquella brutal energía

Zeckiel solo pudo correr y mirar horrorizado antes de ser consumido sin tener oportunidad siquiera de entender del todo lo que había sucedido, solo pudo dar un grito de dolor y agonía mientras tuviera algo de su cuerpo –AHHHHHHHHHHHH- solo pudo escucharse esto antes de ser consumido por completo

La ciudad entera fue destruida dejando solo un enorme hoyo el cual era testigo de aquel fatídico dia

Sitio desconocido, lugar desconocido

Punto de vista de Seitrif

-"Este lugar … se siente muy tranquilo, ¿así que esto es la muerte?, solo tranquilidad y frialdad"-pensaba mientras habría lentamente mis ojos para poder reconocer el lugar, sin embargo todo lo que había era… nada, solo un gran espacio en blanco conmigo y mi moto flotando en el centro

Pero de la nada una luz extraña empezó a iluminar mi cuerpo, era una luz cálida y gentil, esas eran sensaciones que no sentía desde hace mucho, de pronto esa luz empieza a arrastrar mi cuerpo, pero yo no sentía preocupación o temor alguno, era como si esta luz llenara cada fibra de mi ser calmando y reconfortando tanto mi corazón como a mi cuerpo. Entonces pierdo la consciencia nuevamente esperando seguir así por siempre

Equestria, Poniville un mes después de la invasión Changeling

Todo seguía su marcha normal en Poniville, después de los eventos ocurridos en el pasado mes todos los ponis continuaron con sus actividades diarias y por supuesto las mane six no eran la excepción… bueno tal ves si debido a las constantes locuras de Pinkie pie

Fluttershy se encontraba alimentando a los animales, cuando de pronto una fuerte explosión acompañada de una onda de choque dentro del bosque Everfree ocasiono que ella junto con lo animales se atemorizaran huyendo como si su vida dependiera de ello (lo ultimo fue en el caso de Fluttershy). Esa explosión fue escuchada por todo Poniville llegando hasta Canterlot –"¿que fue lo que ocurrió?"- pensó la princesa Celestia con una cara de desconcierto cuando de pronto un guardia entra para avisarle a la princesa de lo ocurrido

-su majestad- dijo el pegaso con armadura mientras hacia una reverencia –se a avistado una gran explosión dentro del bosque Everfree-

Ante esto la princesa solo asintió, entonces el guardia se retira y utilizando su magia comienza a escribir una carta

Poniville punto de vista de Twilight

Mientras tomaba un pequeño paseo de la nada se escucho una fuerte explosión, al principio crei que era cosa de rainbow dash pero sin embargo no fue así ya que se veía humo proviniendo de el bosque Everfree, en ese momento que yo estaba pensando Spike llego corriendo y agitando su mano con lo que parecía ser una carta

-¡Twilight, Twilight!-

-¿Qué sucede Spike por que tan agitado?-

-explosión..princesa…carta-dijo antes de desmayarse por falta de aire, Preocupada de lo que podría ser, rápidamente desplazo la carta fuera de las garras de Spike con mi magia y la abro paraver lo que dice:

Mi querida estudiante Twilight sparkle

Lo siento por las molestias pero hace un momento escuche un fuerte estruendo en el bosque Everfree necesito que tú y los demás elementos se reúnan rápidamente a la entrada del Bosque Everfree. Por favor, dense prisa, yo y mi hermana lo recibirá en 10 minutos.

Firmado,

Princesa Celestia

-Spike necesito que me ayudes a reunir al chicas por favor-

-¿Qué, es muy grave? ¿Acaso son manticoras, hidras o los Changelings?-

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que reunir a las niñas a la entrada de Everfree en estos momentos. Ve por Rarity y Pinkie Pie, yo voy por Applejack y Rainbow Dash y vamos a recoger a Fluttershy en el camino. Póngase en marcha ", le dije con un tono muy angustiada.

- Sí, señora-

Bosque Everfree punto de vista de Seitrif

No sabia donde me encontraba, podía escuchar el sonido de algunas aves, sentía una leve brisa y al sol dando en mi cara… un momento ¿el sol? Que yo sepa el sol dejo de existir hace mucho y el viento no se sentía tan bien y la mayoría de los animales habían desaparecido

Entonces empiezo a abrir lentamente mis ojos y observar un paisaje que hacia tiempo no se veía A pesar que no era un bosque muy agradable podía verse una cantidad vasta de flora y animales

**Nota del autor: y bien que les pareció ¿chido, emocionante, aburrido? nuevamente le recuerdo que todas la sugerencia serán recibidas si quieren claro esta**


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor:¡YAYY actualización completa! Nuevamente los invito a que hagan comentarios, quejas o ideas para que mejore la historia. Bueno sin mas que decir aquí esta el segundo capitulo así que disfrútenlo**

—

Capitulo 2: encuentros y dudas

Entrada del bosque Everfree punto de vista de Twilight

Luego de que Spike se apresurara a buscar a las chicas yo seguí mi camino, buscando a las demás sintiendo dentro de mi algo muy inquietante. Una vez que se habían reunido todos fuera del bosque Everfree Applejack habló -Twilight no se por que estas impaciente y mas importante ¿por que nos reunió a todas fuera del bosque de todos modos?-

-Sí querida, ¿por qué estamos aquí? Esta humedad es absolutamente terrible para mi melena.-

-Bueno, no estoy del todo segura- respondí -pero estoy segura que la princesa nos lo dirá tan pronto como llegue."

En ese momento, un destello de luz grande apareció y las diosas del sol y la luna salieron de ella. Todas dimos una pequeña reverencia y la princesa Celestia comenzó a hablar

"Yo la verdad iba a hacer precisamente eso. Pero eso tendrá que ser en el camino, tenemos que darnos prisa e ir al bosque", dijo la Princesa Celestia.

Todos corrieron hacia el bosque, y en el camino Rainbow Dash dijo -Así que princesa, ¿por qué nos dirigimos hacia el bosque de todos modos?"

-Bueno, tenemos que encontrar la fuente de todo lo que hizo esa explosión.-

-¿Quiere decir que no era Rainbow Dash que hizo ese gran ruido explosivo? - dijo Pinkie Pie mientras agitaba sus patas en el aire para dar énfasis.

-Oh, por favor, si eso hubiera sido yo, todas las ventanas de Ponyville habrían sido destrozadas-, dijo Rainbow Dash asunto con total naturalidad.

-Claro que lo habría hecho-, dijo Applejack de forma sarcástica ante el comentario exagerado de Rainbow Dash

-¿Eso es un desafío?- dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro.

"CHICAS! ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto ahora mismo! Además, creo que estamos cerca- exclamé.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estamos cerca Twilight?- susurró Fluttershy.

-Bien creo que hay un fuego más adelante- termine de decir

¡QUEEEEE!" gritaron todas al mismo tiempo.

Punto de vista de Seitrif

Después de que logre por fin reaccionar me di cuenta que había un pequeño incendio a unos cuantos metros de mi… ¡QUE DIABLOS! ¿FUEGO? De inmediato me levanto buscando mi motocicleta pero sin lograrlo además de que mi cuerpo me hizo recordar mis heridas

En ese momento escuche un leve ruido encima de mi y cuando menos me di cuenta *pam* me cayo algo encima y adivinen que FUE MI MOTO ¿PERO QUE, COMO TERMINO AHÍ? ugh.. esto no es… bueno … pierdo… mi cons…

Fue todo lo que pude pensar antes de caer inconsciente… nuevamente

(a partir de aquí utilizare una abreviación del punto de vista)

P.D.V de Fluttershy

Efectivamente cuando Twilight termino vimos un incendio, en ese momento todo lo que pude pensar es en los animales heridos que habían o los que podrían estar dentro del incendio

-¡deprisa! Tenemos que apagar el incendio- exclamo Applejack

-Todo el mundo rápido, empezar a patear la tierra en las llamas- grito Twilight . Todos empezamos a levantar mucho polvo con la esperanza de poner el infierno bajo control

Después de una hora de patear el polvo, el fuego había cesado. En ese momento me di cuenta que había una extraña creatura a unos pocos metros de distancia al igual que un extraño objeto con llantas y totalmente hecho de metal a un lado pero lo que me horrorizo fue ver que se estaba formando un leve charco de sangre, sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí a auxiliarlo

Las demás se dieron cuenta de aquella creatura y me siguieron

Mientras lo revisaba para ver sus heridas me di cuenta que no era nada parecido a algún animal visto, se parecía a un mono pero sin pelo a excepción de su cabeza

-¿Alguien sabe que cosa es esta?- preguntó Rainbow

-no lo se, no se parece a ninguna creatura que haiga visto antes en los libros- dijo Twilight

-uh-uh, ¿no parece mas un mono sin nada de pelo?- decia Pinkie pie mientras daba Saltos alrededor de el

-niñas tenemos que llevarlo a Poniville rápido, parece que esta muy herido- me preocupaba mucho que estuviera sangrando y que posiblemente muriera. En eso la princesa Celestia se acerco

-creo que seria mejor curarlo aquí al menos de esa manera tendrá menos riesgo y no sabemos que tan delicado este- termino de decir la princesa Celestia mientras hacia brillar su cuerno envolviendo a aquella creatura

-princesa usted sabe que es exactamente eso- Dijo RD mientras apuntaba

-Esto es un "humano", un ser de otro mundo completamente diferente al nuestro, se podría decir que son una versión evolucionada de los monos que conocemos pero mucho mas inteligentes y son civilizados como nosotros- Dijo la princesa

-Y como llego a nuestro mundo- Pregunto Rarity

-si fuera en nuestro caso podría haber sido con magia, pero los humanos no la conocen así que desconozco como llego aquí-dijo la princesa

-¿con magia, se puede hacer eso?- Pregunto Twilight mientras tenia una cara de asombro ante esto

-Si pero será historia de otro día ahorita tenemos que ayudarlo, pobrecito- y es que la verdad se veía muy mal y simplemente no podía dejarlo ahí

-Sugiero que llevarlo al palacio para una observación más cercana. Sólo hasta que estemos seguros de que es totalmente bien- dijo la princesa Luna.

P.D.V. tercera Persona

Mientras las demás se retiraron, Pinkie pie se fue con la intención de prepararle una fiesta a este ser para una ves que se recuperara, Rainbow Dash estaba dispersando las nubes oscuras que iban a Poniville, Rarity dijo que tenia unos encargos que terminar mientras que Spike se ofreció a ayudarle, Fluttershy dijo que tenía algunos animales heridos que tuvo que atender pero antes de eso curo un poco las heridas de Seitrif y se excusó, Applejack dijo que tenía que regresar a la granja para ayudar con la cosecha de manzanas. Eso dejó a Twilight, la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna

-Twilight Sparkle ¿le gustaría acompañarnos al castillo?- preguntó la diosa del sol.

-Sí, me encantaría, quiero hacerle algunas preguntas acerca de lo que pasó hoy-

Llegaron al palacio en la tarde y ubicaron al inconsciente y herido humano en una habitación para huéspedes en el palacio y le vendaron el cuerpo para ayudarlo en su recuperación y le dejaron dormir un poco.

Se hizo de noche y todas fueron a dormir y se le dio de tarea de vigilar al humano a Luna la hermana menor de Celestia "La guardiana de la Noche".

Sueño de Seitrif

-mama …MAMAAAA- gritaba un niño de alrededor de 10 años mientras corría hacia el cuerpo inerte de una mujer

-jaja, así que quedaba alguien mas en esta casa, ven aquí mocoso- decía un hombre con una sonrisa desquiciada mientras sostenía en su mano izquierda un cuchillo con sangre… la sangre de aquella mujer que ahora yace en el piso, muerta

-gah, ¡suéltame!- exclamaba el joven mientras le daba una fuerte mordida a este hombre en uno de sus dedos arrancándoselo

Su atacante grito de dolor mientras que con la otra mano sostenía la otra que se encontraba en un baño de sangre

-AHHHH,MALDITO SEAS- decia el atacante con una cara de ira y rabia entonces le propina una fuerte patada en el costado al niño provocando que soltara un ruido sordo mientras se impactaba con una de las paredes

-DE VERDAD ERES ESTUPIDO, SI NO HUBIERAS HECHO ESO PODRIAS HABER VIVIDO PERO AHORA NO DEJARE QUE UNA MALDITA SANGUIJUELA COMO TU VIVA- mientras decia esto aquel hombre le propinaba una fuerte paliza al niño, este hombre cada ves que lo golpeaba lo hacia con una sonrisa enferma hasta que finalmente se canso y le apunto con una pistola que tenia guardada en su pantalón dándole en el costado

En ese momento otra vos se escucho en la casa

-OYE ES MOMENTO DE IRNOS NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA TUS ESTUPIDECES- al terminar otro hombre aparece a diferencia del primero que era de tes blanca y estatura de 1.85 este era de tes oscura y media 2 m de complexión mas robusta en comparación al primero

-¡este maldito mocoso me arranco un dedo! La paga no vale tanto la pena como para que yo perdiera un dedo-

-eso solo paso por que tu eres un maldito idiota y te gusta andar por ahí jugando al asesino, ahora cierra el maldito pico y mueve tu trasero-

-¡joder! me voy a coger a la puta vieja-

-no seas idiota ya esta muerta-

-no importa todavía esta tibia- termino diciendo para luego arrancarle la ropa a aquella mujer y terminar violando su cadáver, cada movimiento que hacia penetrando con su miembro aquella intimidad lo hacia con una sonrisa enferma y de gozo.

El pobre niño que yacía en el suelo solo podía observar aquella bizarra escena mientras en su mente todo lo que alguna ves conoció era destruido, no podía dejar de derramar lagrimas, sintiéndose impotente y sin fuerzas de hacer algo al respecto, el solo se podía quedar como un espectador de cómo el cadáver de su madre era violada, destruyendo todo lo que alguna ves fue

-maldito enfermo, termina rápido- fue todo lo que pudo escuchar antes de que su consciencia se desvaneciera

De pronto todo se vuelve blanco y en ese sitio se encuentra Seitrif, mirando a su alrededor –pero que demonios ¿Qué este sitio?- decía Seitrif con desconcierto recordando que hace un momento se encontraba soñando con la muerte de su madre, de pronto se escucha una vos extraña de la nada

-lo siento mucho, pero necesitaba hablar contigo- decía la misteriosa voz

-¡¿quien es?!¡¿quien anda ahí?!- exclamaba Seitrif mientras se ponía en guardia para lo que sea que le estuviera hablando

-tranquilo, no a hacerte nada- decía la voz de forma calmada

-si como si me dieran una moneda por cada ves que oigo eso ya seria millonario- mas sin embargo Seitrif no podía sentir ninguna hostilidad proveniente de la voz, pero a un así el no bajaba su guardia

-veo que no quieres confiar en mi, pero por el momento no se puede hacer nada al respecto- entonces da un leve suspiro y continua –te he estado observando y he llegado a la conclusión que tu eres la persona indicada-

-¿"como que observándome"? acaso es me has estado espiando- decía Seitrif con un tono de enojo –y ¿Qué es eso de el indicado? Dejame decirte que no me planeo meter en tus estúpidos juegos

-contestare tu primera pregunta, yo he visto como fue tu vida, como la viviste y como moriste-

Esta ultima palabra dejo a Seitrif con una cara de asombro y desconcierto –morir ¿Cómo que estoy muerto a que te refieres?- Decía exigiendo una respuesta

-si así como oyes te he estado observando y necesitaba a alguien como tu, así que cuando utilizaste esa sobrecarga terminaste muerto así que te revivi pero no pude curar tus heridas por bueno ¿otras causas? mas sin embargo eso me lleva a la segunda pregunta, pregunta que no puedo contestar- terminaba diciendo de la manera mas calmada

Seitrif suelta un leve suspiro y dice -haber, dejame ver si entiendo, me dices que toda mi vida tuve a una misteriosa vos proveniente de alguien desconocido observándome incluso cuando iba al baño, solo para ver si era a quien necesitaba para quien sabe que ah y para colmo una ves que muero me reviven sin mi consentimiento sin ni siquiera como mínimo haber sanado las heridas que ya tenia ¿estoy en lo correcto?-

-cuando lo dices así me haces sonar como a un maldito acosador y maniaco- decía la vos un poco nerviosa ante esto

-¿y no lo eres?-

Suspiro levemente la voz y luego grito-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO JODER-

Esto lo dijo mientras gritaba en un tono de vergüenza e indignación, ante esto Seitrif se tapo los oídos como si ya supiera lo que iba a suceder

-si, si lo que tu digas así que entonces ya que me reviviste ¿por que estaba en ese bosque o lo que sea y luego termine aquí señor acosador? Acaso eso fue un sueño-

-… ¿me acabas de llamar señor acosador?-

-que ¿no te gusta? Entonces dime tu nombre y tal ves te deje de llamar asi- terminaba de decir Seitrif mientras en su cara aparecía una sonrisa

-bien si con eso me dejas de llamar así- decía en un tono de resignación –mi nombre es Flame Profest la llama del destino

Seitrif incrédulo y sin importarle lo ultimo de la llama del destino dice –muy bien entonces contesta mi pregunta anterior-

-muy bien, el lugar al que te mande es un mundo diferente al que tu estabas y necesito que vivas allí-

-no planeas decirme la razón-

-no, lo único que te puedo decir es que tiene que ver con el libro de tu abuelo y tu deseo de redimirte-

Seitrif solo agacha la cabeza mientras se queda pensando sobre esa palabra, redención algo que siempre busco pero nunca logro, un deseo que era como una condena sin poder ser retirada -esta bien viviré ahí, no tengo nada que perder así que mándame allí señor acosador-

-…-

-…-

-Seitrif-

-si :3-

-eres un maldito del cual me vengare después- al terminar de decir esto todo se volvió oscuro y entonces Seitrif cayo en el vacio

En ese momento Seitrif se despierta, jadeando y sudando por aquella pesadilla llevo su mano hasta su cara mientras cerraba sus ojos para poder calmarse

-nuevamente ese sueño- esboza una leve sonrisa –hacia mucho que no soñaba, vaya que la vida le gusta patearme el culo- en ese momento se da cuenta de esa misteriosa y peculiar escena que tuvo después

-muy bien eso ultimo tal ves no fue un sueño-entonces se da cuenta que estaba acostado en una cama, voltea a darse cuenta de lo que hay a su alrededor era por mucho muy diferente a las habitaciones que el recuerda tenía una decoración de estilo monarca de la alta aristocracia en que los muebles delataban con su diseño antiguo

Sigue observando la habitación y se percata de que su ropa estaba doblada encima de una silla se revisa a sí mismo y sólo se encontraba con sus bóxer negros y sus herida tenían ahora unas vendas que las cubrían

Se levanta para examinar la habitación la cual era bastante amplia, sólo contaba con dos puertas una estaba hacia su derecha al lado de la cama mientras que la otra era una puerta doble que estaba al frente, a su izquierda una gran ventana con salida hacia un balcón que dejaba ver la luz la luna, lo que le hizo recordar aquel extraño bosque, el incendio y como se desmayo… nuevamente, entonces una voz femenina se escucha desde afuera de la habitación

-veo que ya has despertado humano- entonces entra en la habitación Luna y se presenta –mi nombre es Luna, soy una de las co-gobernantes de Equestria y la guardiana de la noche cual es tu nombre

Ante esto Seitrif solo se queda con una cara de WTF, cierra sus ojos intentando de hacer que su cerebro se enfocara y asimilara la información pero sin éxito alguno así que decidió seguir el juegoy mantener este pensamiento en su mente "espera lo inesperado"

-muy bien, mi nombre es Seitrif Baelem- entonces la princesa le cuenta la historia y le explica todo sobre los 2 mundos mientras salen a los jardines a caminar bajo la luz nocturna hasta que el humano se cansa y se recuesta sobre el pasto

Seitrif solo se quedo absorto en sus pensamientos, lo que le dijo Flame al parecer era verdad y ya no se encontraba en su mundo o incluso su dimensión así que tendrá que vivir aquí por un tiempo, pero aun no se podía creer que este mundo estuviera plagado por caballos parlanchines

-entonces- decía Seitrif intentando de aclarar la información –dices que me encuentro en un mundo diferente al mio en el cual la raza dominante son ponies mientras que tu levantas la Luna con tu magia y tu hermana hace lo mismo pero con el sol y el lugar en que me encuentro ahora mismo es el castillo real de Canterlot ¿verdad?- pero había algo que a el le incomodaba y era el nombre del lugar ya que sentía como que ya lo había escuchado antes

-básicamente si- Dijo Luna mientras que se pone a descansar en el pasto a su lado, hubo silencio durante unos segundos, Seitrif solo intentaba de pensar en la manera que podría vivir aquí, o mejor dicho, de cómo lo soportaría, el se rindió frustrado y se limito a admirar el cielo nocturno, ignorando el sentimiento de ya haber escuchado el nombre lugar

Para el la noche era la mejor parte de todo su dia, era el momento en que se puede relajar y admirar su belleza entonces sin pensar hablo -Bueno cuando menos la noche sigue siendo hermosa como en mi tierra- la princesa Luna volteo a ver a Seitrif con ojos de asombro, Seitrif se da cuenta de esto y recuerda que ella trae la noche a este lugar así que decide hacer su jugada para adaptarse mejor -ah por cierto tu traes la noche a este lugar, buen trabajo- Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

Ella se ruborizo al máximo como nunca antes y su corazón latía a mil revoluciones, ella no estaba muy acostumbrada a esto además de que no hablaba así con alguien que no fuera su hermana

Entonces el se levanta lentamente, Luna se da cuenta de esto y dice -¿ya te vas?- dijo con un tono de decepción y Seitrif contesta sin alejar su mirada del cielo –si, todavía me siento cansado, además algo me dice que mañana me sucederán mas cosas inusuales así que quisiera estar lo mas descansado posible- termina de decir para luego voltear con luna –me gustaría volver a hablar contigo otra ves ¿crees que se pueda? -Luna pone una sonrisa y asiente con entusiasmo

Seitrif se retiraba del lugar, mientras caminaba escucha una voz familiar –vaya que eres todo un Casanova ¿verdad?- Seitrif se pone en guardia pero recuerda de quien es esta voz

-Flame, ¿que es lo que quieres?-

-vamos no tienes que ser tan frio conmigo ¿sabes?- decía mientras adoptaba un pequeño tono burlón pero Seitrif seguía serio esperando una respuesta –esta bien, la razón es que quería ver como te adaptas a este mundo o mejor dicho si podias hacerlo, pero veo que no has tenido ningún problema, ya hasta empezaste a ligar con una de las princesas

Seitrif ignora el comentario y pregunta –en serio tu no tienes nada mejor que hacer ¿verdad?-

-ya te dije que te necesitaba para algo, pero ahora que lo mencionas creo que seria interesante ver como pasas tus días aquí y molestarte para tomar mi venganza, bueno te dejo veo que estas cansado así que te empezare a molestarte desde mañana-

Seitrif solo pone una cara de descontento y dice –en que carajo me he metido- entonces ya una ves en su habitación queda dormido. Al dia siguiente despierta con los primeros rayos del sol. Toma su ropa ya con la sangre seca y se la pone. El joven se dirige hacia la puerta doble y cuando las abre se topa con un papel que estaba colgando de una cuerda por el otro lado tenía dibujado una flecha que apuntaba hacia un pasillo con una gran alfombra roja y con ventanas a su derecha.

Camino por el pasillo pero comenzó a sentirse observado, además de que también podía escuchar como si mucha gente estuviera susurrando.

El joven trata de ignorar los susurros pero pudo escuchar uno que otro claramente.

-que extraño es-

-puede caminar en dos patas-

-¿de donde vendrá?-

-¿Por qué la princesa estará interesada en él?-

-¿crees que sea peligroso?-

Seitrif sigue avanzado tratando de no tomarles importancia a sus observadores que estaban ocultos en las otras habitaciones. Cuando llego al final del pasillo vio que había otro papel apuntado hacia su derecha y así que siguió avanzado tomándose con flechas que lo guiaban, a quien sabe donde, y se sentía incomodo por seguir siendo observado por los ponies

-"muy bien es oficial, además de mi parece que no se ha visto ningún otro humano en el lugar"- pensó para si mismo Seitrif entonces escucho a Flame hablar –claro que no hay otro humano en el lugar, te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si los hubiera aquí-

-" bueno es cierto , si mal no recuerdo la hermana mayor de Luna explico de mi existencia"- pensó Seitrif para poder contestar a Flame –¿por que lo piensas en ves de decirlo?- pregunta Flame con un tono burlesco

-tu ya sabes la razón- decía Seitrif recordando que mientras estaba platicando con el, algunos guardias lo vieron extrañados por aquel ser y mas aun al verlo hablar solo, pensando que era un loco

-ahhh, te refieres a eso-

El joven solo puede poner una cara de frustración y continua siguiendo las señales. Hasta que finalmente quedo frente de dos puertas enormes completamente hechas de oro puro las cuales tenían unos dibujos y uno le resulto un tanto familiar era un alicorn de azul oscuro con el cabello también azul pero más claro que sostenía la luna mientras que el otro era una alicorn blanca de cabello rosado que sostenía el sol

Cuando el joven se disponía a tocar la puerta, se abren por si sola dejándole el camino libre el joven entra en lo que sería un gran salón, en su interior se sorprendió por lo que se encuentra habían dos caballos con alas de color blanco portando unas armaduras de oro el joven sabía que esos animales eran conocidos como pegasos. Pero lo que más llamo su atención es que en el centro de esos caballos alados había una escalera que guiaba a un trono dorado, cuyo uso lo estaba ocupando por una alicorn blanca que se parecía mucho a Luna pero esta era mas grande y despedía una aura mas de la realeza

La alicorn estaba usando una corona con una gema morada en su centro, lucia un gran collar que en su centro tenía la misma gema morada y en sus pezuñas usaba un tipo de herradura dorada.

La razón por la que el sabia sobre estas creaturas era por el diario de su abuelo, al recordar esto Seitrif se queda pensativo -"que idiota soy, como pude olvidarlo, mi abuelo en su diario escribió sobre otra dimensión y es esta"-

Entonces Flame habla –si que cosas no-

-luego aclaro cuentas contigo- termino diciendo para luego ser sacado de sus pensamientos por la gobernante

-Le doy la bienvenida a Canterlot una de mis tierras de Equestria joven humano- hablo la alicorn dejando al joven sin palabras, la voz de la alicorn era suave y calmada, a pesar de que ya había hablado en la noche pasada con una todavía no se acostumbraba a el hecho de escuchar a caballos hablando

-Soy la princesa Celestia protectora del día y representante de la armonía que reina en estas tierras- se presento la alicorn mientras desplegaba sus alas.

El muchacho observando por unos momentos a su alrededor sin tomarle mucha importancia al pequeño discurso que le dio la alicorn. Fijándose en los pegasos nuevamente, quienes tenían una mirada seria y decidida. No dejándose impresionar ni intimidar por la presencia de él.

-Y dígame tiene nombre joven humano- pregunto curiosa la alicorn, ante esto Seitrif se pregunto por que su hermana no le dijo su nombre si ya se había presentado pero prefirió seguir la corriente

-Seitrif… Baelem.-

-Bien señor Seitrif ¿tiene alguna idea de cómo llego aquí?-

El no podía permitirse el hecho de que se enterara que había sido enviado por una vos misteriosa por quien sabe cual motivo, así que decidió ocultar eso y dijo lo que sucedió, mientras relataba su historia la princesa solo ponía una cara de asombro, Seitrif omitió varios detalles, ya que en el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí se había dado cuenta que ese mundo era completamente ajeno a la violencia y no le seria conveniente, mas sin embargo tuvo que contar algunas otras debido a que no le ayudaría si mentia

-como darse cuenta mi mundo se cae lentamente en pedazos, la tiranía del nuevo gobierno no conoce limites incluso ha condenado al mundo a no olvidar sus errores con la reconstrucción historica y mi organización me traiciono por lo cual no tengo razón alguna por la cual volver así que de ser posible me gustaría hacer una petición princesa, que es la de quedarme a vivir aquí- decía Seitrif mostrando una cara humilde

La princesa no le creía todo, sentía que había parte de su historia que no quería contar pero lo dejo de esa manera ya que no parecía ser peligroso

Antes de que pudiera responder un caballo de color gris con un cuerno en su cabeza portando también una armadura colocándose al lado del humano hizo una reverencia a su princesa y luego procede hablar.

-su majestad, las portadores de la armonía ya están reunidas -

-esplendido hazlas pasar-

-Si su majestad-

El unicornio gris da el aviso de que dejen pasar a los visitantes. entonces dos caballos normales con armadura escoltaban a un grupo de caballos coloridos; una estaba en vuelo era de color celeste y su cabello de arcoíris mientras que otra de rosa daba brincos alegremente. luego fijo su mirada las otras cuatro la que lideraba el grupo era una de color lavanda con melena azul oscuro a la excepción de un mechón de una tonalidad purpura y rosa con un cuerno en su cabeza, le seguía una de color naranja de melena rubia usando en su cabeza un sombrero vaquero detrás de ella un caballo de color gris claro de melena ondulado de color indigo al igual que la primera tenía un cuerno en su cabeza quedando por última una de color amarillo de melena rosa con alas pero parece que estaba asustada por la presencia del individuo y trataba de ocultarse detrás de su amiga de cabello ondulado.

-princesa llame a los demas elementos como pidió- decía Twilight haciendo una reverencia entonces voltea y dice-Oh ahí esta el ser bípedo- Decía Twilight

-Si y esta con esa interesante ropa, debería confeccionarle mas ya que esa ya esta sucia- Decía Rarity

-Te tengo un ojo encima "humano" no intentes nada extraño- decía Rainbow Dash mientras le apuntaba amenazadoramente con su pesuña

-Oh gracias por preocuparte por mi- Dijo en tono sarcástico el humano

-No le hagas caso dulzura es muy agresiva –Dijo Applejack "oh en serio" pensaba Seitrif

-Bueno ya que estamos todos aquí deberíamos comer-Dijo la princesa

Ante esto el solo se quedo pensando ¿Cómo es posible que pasen de una cosa a otra tan fácilmente?

Durante el desayuno Seitrif se quedo pasmado al ver la comida, al principio el se imaginaba paja o plantas, pero lo que vio fue un banquete exquisito para cualquier niño de 10 años habían pasteles, hot cakes y jugo de frutas al ver esto arraso con la comida por que ya llevaba varios días sin probar siquiera bocado, ante esto las demás se quedaron asombradas por el apetito voraz del humano

Después del desayuno…

-Bueno humano primero que nada preséntate- Dijo la princesa

-OK si no hay alternativa:

-Mi nombre es Seitrif Baelem tengo 17 años mis preferencias son… se podría decir que me gusta leer, es todo- termino de decir con algo de frialdad, a pesar de que le digan que encaje en este mundo y que el se lo proponga aun no podía sociabilizar bien con los demás

"será mejor que empieces a dejar de ser tan frio si quieres encajar" decía Flame en la mente de Seitrif

El solo ponía una cara de resignacion

Hubo un leve silencio pero luego fue interrumpido por la princesa Celestia

-ahora quisiera presentarle a los elementos de la armonía-

-¿Qué son estos elementos de los que usted habla?-

-los elementos de la armonía es la fuerza que mantiene en equilibrio la paz que reina en Equestria la alegría, bondad, generosidad, honestidad, lealtad; encendido por una mágica chispa de amistad-

Seitrif se quedo en ese momento pensando en la leve posibilidad de que haiga sido drogado y este todavía en su mundo

-muy bien ahora ustedes mis pequeños ponis- terminaba diciendo la princesa y después empiezan una a una a presentarse

-bueno yo soy Rainbow Dash, me encanta la velocidad y volar, soy la pegaso mas rápida de toda Equestria tengo 18 años ("hablando de humildad" pensó Seitrif)

-Voy yo, mi nombre es Applejack tengo 17 años, me gustan las manzanas ("hablando de nombres que representen lo que hacen" pensaba Seitrif) trabajar duro y soy una atleta nata

-Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle soy aprendiz de magia, me gustan mucho los libros, oye deberíamos leer juntos algún día-

-Ah si seria genial- "Leer con un pony, que extraño suena eso" pensaba

-Uh-hu voy yo, me llamo Pinkie Pie, llámame Pinkie Sei- decía todo esto mientras brincaba por todos lados -me encanta los postres con azúcar ("no me digas" pensaba Seitrif) y las fiestas, ¿por cierto te gustan las fiestas? entonces yo te hare una

-Voy yo, Soy Rarity, amo la moda y confeccionar ropa tengo mi propia boutique, así que por cierto tendré que hacerte otra ropa ya que la tuya, esta llena de sangre

-Oh muy bien muchas gracias, te lo agradezco-

-B-bueno hola soy Fluttershy- hablaba con voz muy baja -y me gusta cuidar de los animales -esto lo dijo ya mas segura-

-Disculpa como te llamas

-F-Fluttershy -Hablo mas fuerte-

-Ah con que Fluttershy mucho gusto- por cierto tu fuiste quien me encontró en el bosque verdad?- Fluttershy asentía -Muchas gracias- decía Seitrif con una sonrisa en la cara

Paso un tiempo y quedaron hablando durante un rato luego Seitrif se pregunta una cosa donde demonios vivirá y de que comerá, por que lo mas seguro es que aquí también se maneje el dinero y para el seria algo desvergonzado no hacer nada y conseguir todo gratis, sin importar que fueran ponis su propio código no le permitía ser así, además no sabia si le permitirían vivir aquí ya que la princesa aun no le daba respuesta

-por cierto princesa, con respecto a la petición de hace un momento-

La princesa solo se levanto y entonces dijo

-muy bien Seitrif, te dire de mi decisión- Seitrif solo trago saliva, nervioso por la respuesta ya que a pesar de que su actitud era calmada y benigna aun era una gobernante y de ser el una amenaza no le permitiría vivir allí

Las mane six solo se quedaron con caras de interrogación ya que no sabían a que se refería

-te dejare vivir aquí en Equestria con algunas condiciones pero esas te las dire mas adelante- termino de decir para que Seitrif solo soltara un leve suspiro

Las mane six entendieron todo por lo que no preguntaron mas. Ya había pasado un rato asi que las portadoras se habían ido, entonces Seitrif recuerda algo y eso era su moto y sus cosas

-disculpe princesa pero ¿donde están mis cosas?-

Celestia le hizo una mirada a uno de sus guardianes él se retiro y luego volvió con una pequeña caja de madera entregándosela al humano.

-su carruaje de dos ruedas esta estacionado fuera del castillo señor- dijo el guardian.

En el interior de la caja se encontraba su Desert Eagle, un par de granadas de figura cilíndrica, dagas, bombas de humo y sus dos bolsos que están en su cinturón con otras cosas

-"bien parece que todo esta aquí"- pensaba Seitrif ya mas calmado

-bueno creo que me retiro, nuevamente muchas gracias princesa, por cierto cree que podría explorar el lugar después - decía Seitrif

-por supuesto, por cierto llámame solo Celestia- Seitrif solo contesto –mucha gracias princ.. Celestia- termino diciendo para luego dirigirse a su habitación

Tenia en si muchas cosas en su mente ya una ves en su habitación solo se sento en su cama y saco un libro viejo con una extraña inscripción en la portada

-Flame tenemos que hablar

**Muy bien aquí termina el segundo capitulo, intentare actualizar cada semana asi que no se preocupen si no ven ningún capitulo en unos días, también quisiera recordarles que pueden mandar ideas para mejorar la historia.**

**Bueno sin mas que decir adiós y **

**Brohoof**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien tercer capitulo hecho espero que sea de su agrado ya que a mi me costo algo de trabajo escribirlo… se podría decir un paro creativo, también quisiera agradecer por los comentarios y sugerencias que han enviado sinceramente gracias**

—

Capitulo 3: recuerdos y noche de luna

-Flame, tenemos que hablar- terminaba de decir Seitrif con un tono de seriedad

-se lo que quieres saber pero todo será su tiempo- decía Flame con voz calmada

-¿como que todo a su tiempo? NO ME JODAS CON ESO QUIERO RESPUESTAS Y LAS QUIERO AHORA- frustrado Seitrif gritaba haciendo escuchar por todo el lugar

-tranquilo, tranquilo no es necesario alterarse por cosas como estas- terminaba diciendo Flame, Seitrif quería sacarle la verdad pero decidió tranquilizarse para poder pensar mejor la situación, además no quería alarmar a nadie

-bien, pero contéstame esto ¿Por qué mi abuelo tenia datos sobre este mundo?-

Flame se quedo pensando en la manera de contestar, dio un leve suspiro y hablo

-creo que eso te lo puedo decir, tu abuelo era un gran científico y arqueólogo, era alguien que lograba superar la barrera autoimpuesta entre la realidad y la fantasía por lo que fue considerado el mas grande genio de su tiempo, además de que sus dotes marciales eran dignas de alabanza ¿me equivoco?- Seitrif solo movió su cabeza para que Flame prosiguiera -el siempre busco la innovación y la manera de hacer que la humanidad progresara, uno de esos resultados es tu moto, pero el hizo un hallazgo, el logro saber el origen de algunas creaturas mitológicas para los humanos y eso lo llevo a descubrir la dimensión de Equestria, para mi eso fue alarmante, y mas el hecho de que construyo un portal que le permitía ver ese mundo, yo intervine y me presente ante el, sin duda era peligroso que yo como aquel que crea el destino me presentara pero lo hice ya que había muchos destinos que provocaban una destrucción en el "nuevo mundo" descubierto, creía que como humano el podría crear algún cambio negativo en el estilo de vida de los habitantes de Equestria, pero para mi sorpresa el solo lo miraba con un interés y admiración sincera, aprendió sobre aquel mundo, su interés en aprender, adquirir conocimiento no le nublaban en lo mas mínimo, después de esto decidió investigar muchas mas leyendas que tenia el mundo humano, esperando encontrar hacia donde se dirigía su final y la mayoría lo llevaba a Equestria, todo los hallazgos que hizo y los planos de inventos quedaron en ese libro -

Seitrif solo se quedo quieto, escuchando con atención cada palabra de Flame entonces hablo

-así que eso fue lo que paso- dijo Seitrif mientras sostenía el libro entre sus manos

-si mal no recuerdo tenias 13 cuando murió, tu fuiste a vivir con tu abuelo debido a lo de tu madre, el no tuvo ningún inconveniente y en tu cumpleaños 12 te dio la moto debido al interés que demostrabas por la velocidad, tu abuelo quiso viajar a Equestria, pero en eso su vida le fue arrebatada- Seitrif solo se queda pensativo, si el sabia muy bien de la muerte de su abuelo, ya que fue Centient quien le quito la vida por no querer colaborar con ellos, también los bastardos que mataron a su madre eran miembros de Centient cuando este comenzó a tomar el poder de todo

-bien creo que ya comprendo todo, una ultima pregunta-

-si se trata de la razón de porque te necesito en este mundo..- fue interrumpido por Seitrif al ver un movimiento de su cabeza

-no, no es eso, en la tierra ya no me queda nada es un mundo perdido y aquí tengo la oportunidad de rehacer mi vida, lo que quería saber es como te ves tu en realidad-

Flame solo quedo en silencio y dijo

-muy bien pero necesito que te relajes- Seitrif se quedo con una cara de desconcierto para luego sentir como su consciencia se desvanecía, luego despertó en un lugar extraño, era la entrada de un templo y en el centro estaba un trono el cual era ocupado por un alicorn, este era de color rojo con una crin blanca con rojo y ojos esmeralda

Seitrif solo se quedo viendo y entonces ese alicorn hablo

-y bien ¿contento?-

-entonces es así como te ves-

-imaginabas otra cosa-

-bueno no, ¿en esta forma te presentaste ante mi abuelo?- preguntaba Seitrif

-si- termina Flame

-bueno entonces que se supone que haga de ahora en adelante mientras vivo en este mundo?-

Flame solo dio una sonrisa y dijo –solo relájate y adáptate a este mundo, cuando llegue el momento te diré para lo que te necesito- termino diciendo Flame, entonces el espacio se distorsiono y Flame despertó

El solo se quedo viendo el diario de su abuelo, pensando en lo que le dijo Flame, hasta ahora el nunca le dio mucha importancia al diario ya que la mayoría del contenido era demasiado fantasioso pero el lo guardaba como su tesoro mas preciado, entonces se levanta y dice –bueno es mejor ir a explorar- para luego ir a la cama y decir –el dia de mañana :3- termino diciendo para luego quedarse profundamente dormido

Sueño de Seitrif

-ahhh, maldición no nos dan ni un solo dia de descanso, ¿acaso piensan que somos maquinas o que?- decía un Seitrif de apariencia mas joven como de mientras se refugiaba detrás de una pared evitando las balas enemigas que llovían sin control

-vamos no seas tan quejica y haz tu parte del plan- se escuchaba una voz desde el micrófono que tenia Seitrif en su oído

-y tu que se supone que estas haciendo Zeckiel- preguntaba Seitrif con un tono de curiosidad

-no mucho, solo me estoy cargando a 5.. no 7 guardias- decía con naturalidad Zeckiel mientras que del otro lado del micrófono podía escucharse los alaridos de aquellos que perdían su vida

-y ¿Cuántos llevas?- preguntaba Seitrif un poco preocupado

-solo te dire que si no dejas de hablar tu invitaras la cena-

-eso es suficiente para motivarme- decía un Seitrif encendido y listo para acabar con cualquiera, en sus manos se comienza a formar una luz para luego tomar la forma de una lanza

-¡enlaza tomboki!- decía mientras salía de la seguridad de su escudo y se dirigía descuartizando a sus enemigos sin piedad

Su táctica era simple pero efectiva, mientras la seguridad se enfocaba en el Zeckiel se colaba dentro de la base sin ningún problema, encontrándose con uno que otro guardia en el camino y matándolo de manera sigilosa, después de un tiempo llego hasta un computador y de el saco una placa transparente para luego insertar una placa de color oscuro, en ese momento la pantalla se puso a mostrar códigos sin cesar

-¿Seitrif me escuchas?, ya he subido el virus y robe la información que necesitábamos, es momento de salir de aquí

Mientras Zeckiel daba el aviso Seitrif estaba luchando de manera incesante contra el ejercito que ahora se encontraba frente a el utilizando todo su poder sin cesar

-ES MAS FACIL DECIRLO QUE HACERLO JODER, me encuentro en una posición muy jodida, NO MAMES- terminaba de decir Seitrif exasperado mientras se refugiaba, esquivaba, repelía y huía de aquella letal demostración de poder

-ummm… eso es malo, ya que este lugar estallara en diez minutos- terminaba de decir Zeckiel de manera tranquila

-WHAT THE FUCK, POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES-

-bueno ahora lo sabes así que te sugiero que muevas tu culo y salgas de allí y rápido ya que el tiempo corre-

-CABROOOOON- sin embargo no hubo respuesta

p.d.v de Seitrif

"ese maldito de Zeckiel, ya me las pagara una vez que salga de aquí" pensé apretando mi puño, en ese momento corrí a toda velocidad del lugar, unos soldados me quisieron interceptar pero me los cargue fácilmente, ja enclenques, pero en ese momento sentí que algo me impacta, mandándome a volar lejos, en ese instante veo fue el impacto de un cañón electromagnético de clase A, por suerte no me dio si no ya hubiera muerto

Intentaron de disparar nuevamente pero yo solo refleje la hoja de mi lanza para luego en un movimiento cortar la superficie sobre la que estaba el cañón, haciendo que callera al suelo y de paso cargarme a mas guardia ya que en el punto donde cayo venían refuerzos

-144…145…146, bien quiero ver que ese maldito supere esto- dije para luego salir de allí corriendo a máxima velocidad, ya después de un buen trayecto y varios soldados muertos logre salir para ver que Zeckiel, estaba peleando con… NO MAMES UN AK

Esto era malo, esas cosas son letales

Entonces me abalance sobre el ak clavando mi lanza en su espalda, este reacciono de manera violenta para luego intentar de sujetarme con una de sus manos, pero me muevo rápidamente y me alejo

-ZECKIEL, sabes lo que la puta significa esto- gritaba haciendo que Zeckiel pusiera una cara de desconcierto

-quien se carge a este mal nacido tiene la cena asegurada por tres días :3- en ese momento la cara de Zeckiel fue de O.o

-si lo logras y no mueres en el transcurso si, así que todo tuyo- fue todo lo que dijo Zeckiel antes de empezarse a alejar del lugar para tomar una ruta de escape en caso de que tuviera que irse… NO MAMES TEN UN POCO DE FE EN MI

Yo por mi parte me puse a atacar al ak, por suerte el no tenia arma pero aun así era peligroso

-ENLAZA TOMBOKI- fue lo que dije sin embargo el ak me lanzo una piedra haciendo que el corte fuera redirecionado y no le afectara, entonces se acerca a una velocidad escalofriante yo ni siquiera intente de bloquear, eso seria suicidio, así que me puse a ganar con mayor agilidad haciendo cortes con cada abertura que me daba sus movimientos, en un descuido el me golpeo con su brazo haciendo que saliera sangre de mi boca ya que el golpe fue directo en mi costado, pude sentir como unas costillas se rompieron para luego sentir el golpe con una pared

Levantándome torpemente esquive otro golpe entonces se presento mi oportunidad, ya que su golpe lo hizo quedar atorado dentro de la pared, entonces empuño nuevamente mi lanza y libero el restrictor

-sello nivel 3 liberado, restricción avanzada corte chaos slash- fue todo lo que dije para mover mi lanza y cortar un poco el espacio, creando un grieta en la dimensión, entonces muevo nuevamente mi lanza y la grieta se dirigió directamente hacia el ak dividiéndose en pequeños cortes descuartizando y derramado la sangre por doquier (NA: los automat killer o ak son seres biológicos modificados genéticamente y hechos cyborg… que loco no?)

Después de terminar con el mi micrófono suena y dice -Seitrif tienes 1 minuto- fue todo lo que escuche para luego correr por mi vida como loco logrando salir por poco de allí

-jaaa…jaaa… creo que… lo logre- fue todo lo que dije entre jadeos antes de caer al piso exhausto de correr, en eso una explosión resuena por el lugar, la onda de choque llego perfectamente hasta el lugar donde estaba pero no venia con mucho poder por lo cual solo sentí que mis oídos estaban retumbando

Después detrás de mi oigo unos pasos y al ver era…

-CABRON HIJO DE PUTA- si se trataba de Zeckiel el cual estaba muy tranquilo

-veo que todo termino por hoy no?, muy bien es hora de regresar a la ba…- sin embargo no le di tiempo de terminar ya que en un movimiento rápido le di un golpe en el estomago

-muy bien con eso estamos a mano- creo que no necesito explicar la razón ¿verdad? –además recuerda que me debes la cena de hoy mas la de los siguientes 3 dias- en ese momento solo sentí que algo impactaba con mi cara… si era el puño de Zeckiel

-NO LO DIGAS TAN TRANQUILAMENTE DESPUES DE DARME UN GOLPE-

Después de eso nos dirigimos a la base de nuestra organización Synesius, espero poder descansar un poco, al llegar fuimos recibido por… PUTA MADRE ES AYANE, al ver esto intente correr pero rápidamente sentí como algo me lo impedía al voltear veo con terror que quien me estaba sujetando era ella

Una hermosa chica con pelo negro largo y ojos tan claros como el cielo, su piel blanca y tersa, algo simplemente hermoso

-ho…hola Ayane, ¿como estas?- decía con un miedo absoluto entonces sentí una fuerte cachetada en mi cara lo cual me mando a volar como a unos 5 metros de distancia haciéndome dar una pirueta mortal doble para luego impactar contra la pared

La razón de mi miedo y la cachetada fue que antes de salir a la misión tome prestado su arma, si la lanza es suya y no le gusta que nadie la tome, dijo entonces -mas te vale que la regreses impecable o si no considérate hombre muerto- si todo en ella era perfecto salvo su carácter

-me sorprende que no te haya matado- decía Zeckiel con un tono de burla y asombro ante la situación

-si a mi también- decía mientras me levantaba sobándome mi cara debió al dolor

-bueno, es hora de cobrar la apuesta- termine diciendo con cara espeluznante mientras daba una sonrisa

*Gulp* fue todo lo que escuche por parte de Zeckiel

Ese dia en la noche me encontraba disfrutando de mi victoria a sabiendas de que las siguientes tres noches serian de cena gratis… mis lagrimas salian de la emoción

Por otro lado Zeckiel tenia una cara lúgubre mientras veía su cartera, decidi no tomarle importancia mientras yo seguía con mi festin

Esa noche mas tarde después de que acabe de comer salí del comedor junto con Zeckiel, el me estaba diciendo que mañana tendríamos el dia libre, pero después de eso no preste mucha atención ya que yo solo observaba el cielo de la noche, esa serenidad que me mostraba el cielo era algo incomparable, el azul profundo, las estrellas, el aire fresco, el silencio y la tranquilidad, eso era para mi definitivamente lo mejor

Pero de pronto algo me saco de mis pensamientos

-SEITRIIIIF- era Zeckiel que me estaba gritando en el mero oído, ante esto yo solo lo empuje sintiendo como había perdido mi sentido del oído

-QUE CHINGADOS NO MAMES- gritaba yo enojado después de recuperarme

Después de eso decidi no sumergirme en mi mundo ya que ahora sabia lo que pasaría, seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia durante un buen rato mientras tomábamos unas bebidas. Yo por mi parte me di vuelta

-no se te olvide que pasado mañana tenemos una misión de clase A-

-vamos no te preocupes tanto, mientras tu me cubras yo lo hare somos camaradas después de todo-

Después de decir esto hubo un incomodo silencio, entonces sentí como todo se distorsionaba hasta quedar hecho ruinas envuelta en llamas y una desagradable voz que me hizo dar un sudor frio se escucho detrás e mi

-hmph camaradas, no seas estúpido Seitrif- entonces volteo para luego sentir como una espada acaba atravesando mi abdomen y quien la empuña era nada mas y nada menos que Zeckiel, mostrando una cara de desquiciado y también no se veía de la misma edad ahora era mas grande

Después siento como todo es envuelto en la oscuridad

Fin del sueño de Seitrif

Despierto agitado y sudando después de aquel sueño… un recuerdo y una pesadilla que combinación

Solo volteo hacia la ventana para ver que afuera ya casi era de noche, me daba una vaga idea de la hora pero no importaba mucho ya que dudo que pueda volver a dormir

Sali de la habitación para poder relajarme y pensar, no me di cuenta a donde fui a parar y cuando me doi cuenta veo a Luna, estaba en el mismo jardín en el que hablamos la otra vez aunque ella no parece haberse dado cuenta de mi, ella tenia su vista puesta en el cielo y entonces su cuerno se empieza a iluminar, yo ya sabia lo que iba a pasar ella daría paso a la noche pero no me esperaba verlo como lo hacia en persona

Ella parecía disfrutar de cómo traia la noche y para mi ver eso fue como un espectáculo que cautivo mis sentidos, ver como aparecia ese profundo azul oscuro que caracteriza a la noche, la luna, las estrellas hasta el ambiente se vuelve sereno y fresco

Después volte a ver a Luna seguía sin haber notado de mi presencia yo mas sin embargo verla hacer todo eso, ver como su figura era iluminada por el brillo de la luna hizo que tuviera un rubor en la cara

-disfrutando de la vista- cortando todo pensamiento habla Flame en mi mente a lo cual yo solo reaccione nervioso dejando salir pequeño grito de susto

Ante esto luna se dio cuenta y voltea a ver donde yo estoy al verla directamente sentí como mi cara se puso un poco roja y volteo para otro lado y calmarme, también para replicarle a Flame

-"MALDITO SEAS NO ME DES ESA CLASE DE SUSTOS Y MAS IMPORTANTE SAL DE MI MENTE AHORA MISMO"- decía enojado y la verdad no era para menos ya que logro verlo

-te lo dije que te molestaría, esta es mi venganza después de todo, pero ahora he visto algo inesperado- terminaba de decir Flame

Ya sabia a lo que se refería y nom tenia método de responder, QUE DESESPERACION, TENER A ALGUIEN VIENDO MIS EMOCIONES ME HA HECHO CAER EN LA DESESPERACION

-ahm…Seitrif- fue todo lo que escuche para salir de mi trance mental, era Luna que tenia una cara de… vergüenza?

-ho..hola Luna que casualidad- deia yo para disimular mi comportamiento, de hecho ya estaba mas calmado

-ah si que casualidad- decía con un rubor en su cara, eso no es bueno al menos no para mi

Después hubo un incomodo silencio el cual no supe como manejar

"vamos galan ve a por ella" fue todo lo que pude escuchar de Flame al mismo tiempo que logre escuchar unas carcajadas VETE AL INFIERNO

Al final me rendi, suspire un poco y me relaje para mantener la calma entonces camino pasando al lado de Luna y digo mientras me siento en el pasto –me acompañas Luna-

Ella asintió

-sabes me sorprendió mucho la manera en la que traes la noche- fue lo primero que salió de mi boca una vez que Luna se puso al lado de mi

Esto hizo que se pusiera nerviosa y con una cara roja, o cual hizo que yodiera una pequeña risa

-q..que están gracios n..no te burles-

-lo siento lo siento pero no lo pude evitar-

Esta ves creo que ella se enojo ya que su cara volteo hacia otro lado

Yo solo di una sonrisa ante esto y me acosté en el pasto ver el cielo nocturno me calmaba de una gran manera

-oye Luna ¿a ti te fascina la noche verdad?-

-si pero porque la pregunta-

-bueno es que al ver hacia el cielo puedo darme cuenta de ello, cuando estaba en mi mundo ver el cielo de noche siempre lo que me gustaba, pero la noche de aquí es mas hermosa, las siluetas que forman las nubes y contrastan con la luz de la luna

Después de decir volteo a ver a Luna ella estaba mirando hacia el cielo con una clara sonrisa y empieza a hablar, ya teníamos un buen rato hablando de otras cosas y entonces ella se para y dice

- sabes a mi me gustan mas las noches nubladas-

-y eso por que?- pregunte curioso

-por esto- eso fue todo lo que dijo para luego ver como su cuerno se dibujaba, entonces voltee hacia el cielo para ver como iba cambiando, las nubes iban cubriendo todo, con cada sutil movimiento que daban a veces se traslucía la luz de la luna, yo solo veía con los ojos llenos de asombro, me había dado cuenta a que se refería, era como una danza, las siluetas, las formas el movimiento todo

-al hacer esto siento que estoy mas conectada con todo, las nubes que pusieron los pegasos y el viento que proviene del bosque Everfree al utilizar todo esto me hace sentir mas viva-

Termina de brillar su cuerno, mientras las nubes se calman ya un poco yo solo pose mi vista sobre ella "Rayos es muy hermosa y pensar eso no esta bien digo es otra especie diferente y no soy zoofilico, bueno no son como los caballos que conozco, son inteligentes y toda la cosa" fue todo lo que pensé

Por su lado ella volteo hacia donde yo estaba, no estaba seguro que fue lo que cruzo en su mente ya que se ruborizo y aparto su mirada

Ambos estábamos absortos en nuestros pensamientos sobre el otro y no nos dimos cuenta cuando ya estábamos demasiado cerca casi tocándose y entonces ocurrió… Luna se acercó a mi boca y yo hice lo mismo nos dimos un beso corto ya que ambos nos dimos cuenta de lo que hicimos nos quedamos de piedra un momento… mas bien yo si me quede de piedra ya que después de eso Luna salió corriendo yo solo me quede allí y me tire al pasto

p.d.v tercera persona

-"¿Por qué lo hice? si solo es un humano y es de otro mundo- Pensaba Luna mientras volaba a su torre de guardia

-"No puede ser mi acabo de tener un beso con un unicornio alado y eso es extraño"- Dijo Seitrif se paraba y se dirigía a su habitación para dormir

-vaya me tienes sorprendido, no pensé que irías tan rápido con el asunto- decía Flame en la mente de Seitrif mientras llegaba a su habitación y se acostaba en su cama

-cierra el pico- fue todo lo que dijo Seitrif

**bueno hasta aqui con el 3 cap ya despues subire el siguiente, la verdad tuve un poco de dificultades ya que el capitulo que originalmente iba a subir lo pospuse para ser el siguiente y todo esto me sucedio en el ultimo momento(en pocas palabras fue hoy) bueno sin mas que decir adios y brohoof**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muy bien cuarto capitulo hecho… drogas, esto se me dificulta con las tareas (creo que seria mejor si no las dejase acumular) pero bueno **

Capitulo 4 : visita a Poniville

Una ves de lo sucedido con Luna, Seitrif solo se quedo en la habitación meditando, se quedo contemplando el cielo nocturno toda la noche, en resumidas cuentas no durmió nada, pero el no sintió cansancio alguno, el tiempo paso fugazmente hasta hacerse de día, ese era el momento en el que Seitrif aprovecharía para hacer un poco de exploración, sin embargo espero un poco para luego dirigirse a donde se encontraba la princesa Celestia ya que no le parecía conveniente encontrarse por accidente con Luna, el podría lidiar con ello pero dudaba mucho que la princesa de la noche pudiera hacerlo igual y además en presencia de su hermana eso sería malo ya que solo lleva unos dos o tres días aquí como para haber avanzado de esa manera

p.d.v de Seitrif

Después de haber esperado un rato salí de mi habitación para dirigirme con la princesa, ya que había unas cosas de las que no hablamos el día anterior y esas eran las condiciones de mi estadía, pero de pronto tocaron a mi puerta, era una poni vestida de ¿maid? PERO QUE RAYOS, al parecer me vino a informar que era hora del desayuno, no me negué ya que si sentía algo de hambre entonces me guio todo el camino hasta el comedor, yo caminaba pensando en lo sucedido todavía no me creía lo que me paso en la noche anterior

-y vaya que fue inesperado, aunque creo que te aprovechaste de la situación de la princesa-

-"no molestes, aunque en parte si siento que tienes un poco de razón, ella… parece distante a los demás"-

-si, bueno eso ya lo sabrás tu- terminaba de decir Flame mientras iba llegando al comedor

-ah y por cierto hubo algo que se me olvido decirte con respecto a la princesa Celestia-

-"¿que?"- pregunte yo algo desconcertado mientras entraba

-ella tiene el poder de leer las mentes y los sentimientos-

Al escuchar esto yo me quede helado, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, en mi mente apareció la palabra escape pero ya era tarde ya que ya estaba en presencia de la princesa y a un lado de ella se encontraba…LUNA?

La peor situación, en el peor momento esto no era bueno

-"¿MALDITO FLAME PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?"-

-esto parecía divertido así que ya sabes la razón- terminaba de decir Flame en mi mente entre risas JODIDO CABRON ME LAS VAS A PAGAR

Luna solo volteo en mi dirección una ves que ya estaba adentro, en cuanto me vio ella puso una cara de nervios con un toque rojo en sus mejillas "LUNA POR FAVOR DISIMULA" era todo lo que pedía

También en mi mente lograba escuchar las carcajadas de Flame el cual al ver la situación no pudo evitar reírse

-joven Seitrif ¿sucede algo, acaso esta enfermo? No se le ve bien de la cara- preguntaba Celestia con algo de desconcierto debido al sudor y mi aspecto de la cara

-ah..n..no pasa nada no se pr..preocupe- tartamudie de espanto, diablos debo de mantener la calma o esto no funcionara también rogaba para que no se pusiera a leer las mentes

Me senté intentando de disimular y también comía lo mas rápido posible para salir del lugar ya que el ambiente era algo incomodo, Celestia solo observaba la situación y luego dio una sonrisa o se dio cuenta o le pareció gracioso esta situación pero en cualquiera de las dos opciones ella daba a entender que ya sabia algo

Pero recordé que venia a preguntarle sobre las condiciones que me permitirían vivir ahí, una ves terminado el desayuno Luna se retira adormir, ahora que lo pienso para ella el desayuno no seria algo mas como su cena?

-por cierto Celestia ¿Cuáles son las condiciones de mi estadía?- pregunte yo ya mas calmado

-muy bien, primero que nada tengo entendido que los humanos están acostumbrados a comer carne verdad?-

Yo solo asentí -una de las condiciones será que no podrá comer carne en estas tierras- muy bien eso lo vi venir -y aunque dije unas la única es esta, debido a que dudo que lastimes a algunos de mis pequeños ponis-

Aunque vivir sin carne era posible me seria difícil entonces pensé en como sustituirla de mi dieta -disculpe princesa eso incluye el pescado?- fue la única fuente alternativa que se me ocurrió

La princesa quedo pensativa y entonces hablo -creo que se te puede hacer una excepción con eso- di un leve suspiro de alivio

También me quede pensando en el lugar donde yo viviría, no soy del tipo que le gusta andar de atenido y aunque el castillo no estaba mal también me parecía demasiado lujo yo soy algo mas conformista

-también una cosa Celestia, no es que yo sea malagradecido ni nada pero ¿donde me quedo a vivir? El castillo no esta mal pero siento que estoy siendo demasiado intrusivo, además de que si de ahora en adelante viviré en este mundo quisiera hacerlo con mi esfuerzo

p.d.v tercera persona

Después de Luna se fuera del comedor quedo escondida para espiar la conversación, ya llevaba un rato escuchando y cuando escucho a Seitrif preguntar en donde vivirá ella pensó

-"Es mi oportunidad debo ofrecerle el palacio estoy segura que mi hermana aceptara"- pero se detuvo en seco debido a que todavía se sentía algo nerviosa además de escuchar las razones de Seitrif para vivir aquí

Celestia mientras tanto le dijo a Seitrif que eso lo pensara mas adelante pero que si ese era su deseo ella lo enviaría a vivir a Poniville

Entonces el se despidió de Celestia dispuesto a ir a explorar el lugar

-Adiós Celestia gracias por todo y…. dígale a su hermana la princesa Luna que me gustaría volver a hablar durante la noche-

Y entonces se fue, Luna veía esto triste pero esperanzada a la vez ya que él no se había olvidado

-"Pensó en mi y me agradeció"- pensó Luna mientras bostezaba –"Bueno creo que es hora de ir a dormir"-

-Ya puedes salir de ahí hermana- dijo medio riéndose Celestia lo cual detuvo a su hermana

-T-tia siempre supiste que estaba ahí…pero como- pensó Luna nerviosa

-Fácil, recuerdas que puedo leer mentes, hablando de eso el humano… ¿Te gusta verdad?

Ante el comentario Luna se puso sonrojada a mas no poder -no, no es cierto deja de decir tonterías jajaja- reía completamente nerviosa -Bueno ya me voy- y se fue del lugar rápidamente

Ante esto Celestia puso una sonrisa

p.d.v Seitrif

(**nota del autor: quisiera aclarar que lo que paso con Luna era algo parecido a lo que ella vio desde su perspectiva dentro del mismo tiempo en el que Seitrif abandona la narración y luego la retoma nuevamente, en pocas palabras ahora, tal ves escribir esto no era necesario pero aun así quería ponerlo por si acaso)**

Entonces después de la charla me levante con la intención de explorar el lugar y sus alrededores pero antes de eso me despedí de Celestia había que ser cortes y educado

Ya había salido del castillo de Canterlot y me dirigía directo a Poniville, en el camino me quede pensando en lo que haría el resto del día pero eso lo vería mas tarde, entonces alcance a divisar el lugar, veía a pequeños potros ir y venir alegres, a los adultos ya sea con sus parejas o trabajando, lo cual me hizo dar una sonrisa y en que sentido, eso fue por la semejanza de este y mi mundo antes de convertirse en el mismo infierno, me dirigía a toda velocidad en mi Black Warp (**nota del autor: que? Esta moto es un objeto personal del personaje a si que pensé ¿por que no ponerle nombre? XD)** pero entonces un pensamiento cruzo mi mente, los habitantes de este mundo no saben acerca de los humanos

-¿y hasta ahora te das cuenta de ello?- preguntaba Flame en mi mente

-"¿y tu que rayos haces en MI mente?"-

-no lo recuerdas?, te dije que me vengaría y estoy aquí para hacerlo- decía Flame con un tono tenebroso, eso hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi medula

-"b..bueno en todo caso iré primero con algunas de las ponis de los elementos, ellas ya saben de mi así que podría ser mas fácil explorar el lugar y no alarmar a los habitantes"- termine diciendo un poco nervioso

-buen plan pero tiene una falla-

-"¿cual es?"-

-sabes siquiera donde viven-

-….-

-….-

Me quede en silencio mientras en mi mente paso lo siguiente, MIERDA NO TENGO NI LA MAS MINIMA IDEA, se me olvido preguntarles. Entonces lo único que puedo hacer es esperar a que no se alarmen *gulp* y me puedan indicar en donde vive

Inmediatamente en cuanto llegue todos corrieron aterrorizados… QUE PEDO, TODAVIA NI SIQUIERA HAGO ALGO Y YA ESTAN HORRORIZADOS, solo suspiro de frustración

Entonces intento de ver si puedo pedirle indicaciones a alguien, claro estaba dentro de su casa, me bajo de la moto y toco a la puerta una ves, no hubo respuesta, toco nuevamente y adivinen… no hubo respuesta, entonces intento de dialogar

-disculpe (toco la puerta), disculpe no vengo a hacerles daño pero estaría muy agradecido si pudieran darme unas direcciones- aun así no hubo respuesta alguna -…bueno disculpe la molestia- me voy de allí y subo nuevamente a mi moto algo frustrado mas no asombrado de la reacción

Cuando yo ya estaba dispuesto a irme la puerta se abre de la nada y muestra a un unicornio es hembra su pelaje es blanco, sus crines son de dos tonalidades verdes una mas fuerte y la otra un poco mas claro, tiene lentes, sus ojos enormes y rojos parecen temerme

Yo me quedo callado un momento sin hacer algún movimiento brusco, no quería espantarla entonces empiezo a hablar -no se preocupe no voy a hacerle daño y solo quisiera saber si podría darme algunas direcciones, estoy buscando a Twilight Sparkle ¿sabe usted donde vive ella?- intente de ser lo mas educado posible para dar una sensación diferente a ella

Ella asintió y contesta de manera nerviosa -s..si ella vi..vive en la biblioteca que se encuentra en esa dirección, donde esta un gran árbol- termino de decir

-le agradezco mucho ehm… disculpe pero ¿cual es su nombre?-

-eh… m…mi nombre es Amethyst-

-bueno muchas gracias señorita Amethyst-

Entonces me marcho del lugar, siguiendo la dirección que me dio, en cuanto el motor rugió ella se estremeció yo solo le dije que no se preocupara y parto rumbo hacia la biblioteca

En el camino solo pude observar que las calles estaban desérticas, claro un ser que desconocen encima de un extraño artefacto no iba a generar miedo

-bueno al parecer no es necesario un comentario aquí verdad?-

Insisto como detesto que este dentro de mi mente, eso es estresante pero bueno

-Alto ahí monstruo- escucho una voz ligeramente familiar cuando ya estaba cerca de la biblioteca, entonces intencionalmente derrapo para evitar a un extraño haz multicolor, como un arcoíris, y este solo veo como se detiene a un poco de distancia despues de embestirme

Lo que vi o a quien vi fue a Rainbow Dash si mal no recuerdo su nombre, ella solo volteo a mi dirección y se quedo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, después oigo como la puerta de la biblioteca se abre de golpe, era Twilight, esta salió preguntando que era todo el alboroto para ser despues un espectador que también quedo viendo la escena

-ahm… ¿que esta pasando aquí?- fue todo lo que dije sin comprender el "ataque" que esquive de la pegaso cian multicolor

-eh..y..yo lo siento- decía mientras se llevaba su mano, perdón, casco a la nuca mientras soltaba una leve sonrisa nerviosa -es que escuche a varios habitantes correr y a algunos gritar sobre un extraño monstruo que rugia sin control y cuando estaba buscando te escuche y me abalance sin pensarlo-

Yo solo quedo en silencio… en verdad esta pegaso es demasiado impulsiva

-y esto solo es la punta del iceberg- decía Flame con ironía

Yo di un leve suspiro, no me encontraba molesto, mas bien me pareció graciosa la situación

-no te preocupes no hubo daño alguno solo fue una equivocación- decía yo con una ligera sonrisa

-ahm… que fue exactamente lo que sucedió?- preguntaba Twilight intrigada

En ese momento aparecen corriendo todas las demás yeguas, primero Rarity, después Applejack, Pinkie pie y finalmente Fluttershy también un pequeño… dragón creo aparece saliendo de la misma biblioteca

Después de el encuentro Twilight nos hizo entrar en la biblioteca para aclarar las cosas, yo estacione mi vehículo y entre con las demás. Ya una vez dentro Twilight me pregunto qué estaba pasando… no tenía ni la más mínima idea pero decidí empezar por como fui recibido por una multitud asustada mientras intentaba de encontrar la biblioteca, como una unicornio llamada Amethyst me dio la dirección y como Rainbow se dirigía a impactar en mi contra

Twilight y las demás parecieron comprender la situación, yo ya me había dado la idea también pero había algo que me preguntaba

-oye Rainbow por que pensaste que era un monstruo?- eso me preguntaba, que yo sepa no tenia un cuerpo deformado y una apariencia feroz pero puede que a la perspectiva de los locales yo les parezca uno

Twilight respondió por ella –creo que la razón era por el sonido de eso en lo que ibas y bueno que Rainbow es impulsiva-

-pero no la habían visto ya el día en el que me encontraron en el bosque?-

-si pero no era de imaginarse el ruido que hacia-

-bueno demos esto por caso cerrado- terminaba de decir yo para cambiar de tema

-ahora que lo pienso ¿por que estas aquí?- pregunto rainbow, pensé que no hablaría ya tenia rato sin hacerlo

-bueno la razón es que quería explorar el lugar, podría hacerlo solo pero no sin espantar a todos los habitantes- y ya vi como reaccionaron

Entonces volqué mi atención al pequeño dragón que estaba al lado de Twilight –ahm… disculpa tu quien eres?-

-yo, soy Spike un bebe dragón- entonces si es un dragón pensé -y tu haz de ser Seitrif verdad?-

-si ¿pero como lo supiste?-

-Twilight me dijo-

-bien pues mucho gusto Spike- mientras extendía mi mano hacia el

-si igualmente- dijo mientras estrecho su garra con mi mano

-esta bien te mostraremos el lugar ¿verdad chicas?- decía Twilight mientras preguntaba a todas, ellas asintieron pero de pronto Pinkie pie dijo que tenia algo que hacer así que se fue de allí en un 2x3 y Applejack dijo que tenia que regresar al trabajo pero dijo que nos diéramos una vuelta por alla y Spike se quedaría en la biblioteca a cuidarla

Cuando estábamos apunto de salir algo me empieza a jalar la gabardina cuando volteo vi que era Fluttershy

-¿que sucede?- pregunte yo algo extrañado

-no puedes caminar por ahí asi- dijo, yo me quede pensativo entonces señala mi ropa… ya veo las heridas están sangrando era momento de cambiar las vendas

-con respecto a eso, seria suficiente si me cambias las vendas- dije yo queriendo salir ya

p.d.v tercera persona

Fluttershy vio sus ropas hechas un harapo, y los vendajes mugrientos, además, Seitrif en general expedía un horrible hedor. Entonces invadida de un autoridad "maternal", por así llamarlo, miro a Seitrif firmemente, aquella mirada que inclusive en una ocasión había doblegado hasta a un dragón.

-¡lo siento jovencito, pero no puedo cambiar esas vendas!-dijo con voz firme, pero sin llegar a los gritos, sorprendiendo a Seitrif.

-¿a que te refieres?, ¿porque no?-

-¡no tiene caso cambiarlas, si tu cuerpo esta sucio, las heridas podrían infectarse, lo que tu necesitas es un buen baño!- replico Fluttershy mientras se acercaba mas a Seitrif, también voltea a donde esta Twilight y Rarity –Rarity crees que podrías hacer ropa nueva para Seitrif y Twilight nos podría prestar tu baño

El se quedo de piedra, solo la había visto una ves pero se notaba que ella era bastante tímida pero lo que esta sucediendo aquí era algo contrario a su actitud hasta hace un momento y esa mirada le parecía extraña y fuerte

Mientras Twilight y Rarity asintieron ante la petición de Fluttershy así que Fluttershy puso el agua a calentar mientras Rarity le tomaba medidas al cuerpo de Seitrif

-oye esto no es necesario, además no tengo dinero con el cual pagarte por la ropa- decía Seitrif a Rarity

-ni en sueños permitiría que alguien andase con esta ropa, además yo ya estaba apunto de decirte acerca de esto y por el costo no te preocupes no te cobrare- ante esto Seitrif solo se quedo con una cara de resignación

Una ves que la poni fashonista había terminado con la toma de medidas se fue diciendo que fueran a su tienda una ves terminaran con el baño de Seitrif

Después de esto Fluttershy llevo a Seitrif hasta el baño pero el se seguía negando a esto, sin embargo fue inútil

Aun así Seitrif se negaba así Fluttershy derribo cuidadosamente a Seitrif , para después alar de una de sus botas en un intento por comenzar a desnudarlo para darle un buen baño, hasta que salió volando.

-¡espera!, ¡no hagas eso!-resonaron los gritos de Seitrif por la biblioteca, quien intentaba defenderse sin hacerle daño, dando como resultado un forcejeo inútil.

-¡nada de no jovencito! ¡Ahora quítate esa ropa, además necesitas un baño!- insistió Fluttershy quitándole la otra bota.

-¡espera!, ¡de acuerdo, tu ganas, lo hare por mi cuenta!-grito Seitrif desesperado, después de todo, Fluttershy tenia razón en cierta forma, si las heridas se infectaban estaría en un problema... para variar -date la vuelta, yo te daré la ropa ¿vale?- Fluttershy accedió y dio media vuelta, mientras esperaba le mugrienta ropa. El pantalón, la gabardina y un par de calcetines salieron volando hacia donde estaba.

-listo, ahí tienes, ahora sal de aquí- Seitrif estaba realmente avergonzado, sin embargo, Fluttershy incrédula, se volvió su mirada hacia Seitrif quien estaba de espaldas y con su bóxer de licra, la única prenda que le quedaba.

-¡oh no jovencito, eso también viene conmigo!- y derribándolo suavemente contra el suelo, tomo con el hocico los "calzoncillos" del elástico y dando un fuerte tirón, los desprendió ágilmente desnudando finalmente a Seitrif, este se puso de pie y dándole la espalda, intentando cubrir su "partes".

-¡pero que pasa contigo!- le espeto Seitrif sin mirarla de frente, mientras que Fluttershy veía su cuerpo desnudo sin darle mayor importancia

-¡nada de rabietas jovencito!, ahora enjuaga tu cuerpo con un balde de agua antes de entrar a la tina, yo llevare esto a lavar, no tardare- Fluttershy salió diligentemente sin que nadie pudiera echar ni siquiera un vistazo dentro del baño.

-"debe estar bromeando, como que va a volver en un momento"- pensó el pobre y abochornado Seitrif. Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta buscando un cerrojo o algo por el estilo, sin embargo, el cerrojo estaba roto desde hacia unos días desde antes de su llegada la razón no la sabia. El murmullo de las voces del otro lado de la puerta se hicieron sonar, sin embargo, Seitrif no pudo entender ni una sola palabra. No había ningún lugar por donde escapar, la única ventana que había era demasiada pequeña, y mucho menos pensar en escapar en "cueros". Finalmente Seitrif se dio por vencido, se sentó en uno de los banquillos, dando la espalda a la puerta por si Fluttershy realmente volvía, y vaciándose una cubeta de agua tibia de la tina, enjuago la mayoría de su cuerpo, el suelo se mancho con la gran cantidad de tierra y los rastros de sangre que aun quedaban en su cuerpo, después se dio un segundo cubetazo asegurándose de restregarse bien la piel con la palma de la mano, finalmente, le tomo la palabra a aquella poni, y se metió en la bañera, el agua era perfecta, aunque algunas pequeñas heridas le ardieron un poco al tener contacto con el agua.

-supongo que debo relajarme un poco- dijo Seitrif en voz baja intentando convencerse de haber accedido a las ordenes de fluttershy.

Sumergió su cuerpo, hasta que el agua le llego al cuello, la bañera le quedaba un poco chica, pero aun así no tuvo mayor problema en acomodarse, cerrar los ojos, y por un instante olvidarse de todo, por desgracia el gusto no le duraría mucho, unos minutos después de que haberse recostado en el borde, Fluttershy entro velozmente con un recipiente con shampoo, esponjas, jabones, y una toalla.

-¡¿tu de nuevo?!- dijo Seitrif nuevamente mientras se cubría con las manos bajo el agua, pues esta no dejaba nada a la imaginación a través de ella.

-tengo que asegurarme de que estas bien limpio, remojarse no es bañarse- dicho esto, tomo el una pequeña botella con shampoo y le coloco una generosa cantidad en el cabello, que debido a su prolongada falta de aseo, estaba tieso y grasoso, además de estar muy maltratado. Seitrif ni siquiera se quejo, después de todo no tenia caso hacerlo, así que sencillamente se limitó a mirar fijamente la pared para controlar su pena. Fluttershy tallo fuertemente el cabello haciendo una espuma oscura y gris, para después enjuagárselo con una jícara cercana.

*Treinta minutos después*

p.d.v de Seitrif

Ya salimos de ahí me empezaron a dar un recorrido por el lugar, los habitantes al verme con las demás dejaron de esconderse y ahora en ves de una mirada de temor era una de curiosidad, eso me ponía un poco incomodo debo de admitir, además de el hecho de que había sido desnudado y forzado a bañarme por un poni… bueno al menos voy a tener ropa nueva, ya estoy limpio y me cambiaron las vendas

-si y vaya que fue divertido ver tus intentos por negarte- empezaba a decir Flame con un obvio toque de haber reído bastante en su voz

Y yo ni siquiera pude decir algo y solo puse una cara de ¬¬

-que sucede Seitrif, por que estas enfadado?- preguntaba Twilight al ver mi evidente cara de enojo

-¿que?, ah nada, no te preocupes- decía mientras cambiaba de semblante

Me mostraron varios lugares y también mencionaron otros entre ellos Sugarcube Corner pero insistieron en ir allí después

Por el momento nos dirigimos a la tienda de Rarity al llegar se podía ver el nombre de "El Carrusel", entramos y ahí estaba ella terminando con lo que parecía ser unos jeans

Entonces voltea Rarity y dice -o que bien que llegaron justo acabo de terminar- QUE si solo se fue hace algún momento y ya tenia preparada la ropa?

Y si que ya la tenia, había hecho una camisa negra a botones, unos jeans azules, calcetas y bueno… ropa interior negra

-"Espera como diablos sabe de la ropa interior?"- pensé

-cuando se trata de ropa no se puede subestimar a esta poni Seitrif- decía Flame

-Muchas gracias Rarity, por todo, ahora si me disculpas tengo que vestirme con mi nueva ropa- terminaba de decir mientras me dirigía a ponerme las nuevas prendas

-Y bien como me veo?- Les pregunto a las yeguas que se encontraban ahí

-si te queda bien- decía Twilight y de ahí todas las demás asintieron

-si yo también siento bien estas ropas, es bastante cómoda, me sorprende- decía con sinceramente sorprendido

-si es lo que esperaba oir- decía Rarity con orgullo sobre su obra -además esta era una experiencia que no podía desaprovechar, ser la primera en crear ropa para seres interdimensionales-

Después de darle mi agradecimiento nuevamente, salimos del lugar, le preguntamos si quería acompañarnos pero dijo que nos vería después que tenia que terminar algunos diseños y que también haría una copia de la ropa que estaba maltratada

Un rato después de dar una caminata estábamos en lo que parecía ser un gran lote de cultivo de manzanas, entonces vemos a Applejack y habla con su natural tono campirano

-muy bien compañero bienvenido a Sweet Apple Acres aquí es donde encontraras las mejores manzanas de todo el lugar- decía mientras se acercaba

-wow, sinceramente tienen muy buena pinta estas manzanas- decía yo mientras observaba el lugar

-por supuesto, quieres probar una?-

-puedo?-

-pues claro- terminaba ella de decir mientras yo daba un mordisco a la manzana, tenia muy buen sabor, hacia mucho que no probaba una manzana tan buena

Charlamos un rato hasta que nos despedimos, ya que ella todavía tenia trabajo por hacer pero dijo que viniera nuevamente para conocer a todos

"ese lugar se ve prospero… me pregunto si podría pedirle trabajo" pensaba después de ver el lugar

-muy bien Seitrif es momento de ir a Sugarcube Corner- decía Twilight sacándome de mis pensamientos, me pareció raro que evitáramos el lugar durante todo el día, por lo que podía ver ya era de tarde y si calculaba bien dentro de un par de horas mas anochecería

-tengo curiosidad por ver el lugar pero se empieza a hacer tarde por lo que si me quedo ¿Dónde dormiré?-

-puedes quedarte a dormir en la mía… claro si tu quieres- decía Fluttershy

-no te molesta- pregunte asegurándome de que mi estancia seria un estorbo

-no, no te preocupes puedes quedarte hoy-

-si quédate ya que pronto comenzara la fies..- no termino de decir Rainbow por que Twilight le puso su pezuña en los labios para silenciarla… que es lo que empezara?

-no te preocupes Seitrif quédate, pero si te incomoda puedes venir también a la biblioteca también te puedo dar hospedaje- terminaba de decir Twilight

-esta bien me quedo, y muchas gracias Twilight pero aceptare la invitación de Fluttershy por esta vez, la siguiente aceptare la tuya-

Me volteo hacia Fluttershy -muchas gracias-

-eh…n..no de nada…- terminaba de decir de una manera tímida, AH AHORA SI ERA TIMIDA?

Sin más que decir tomamos rumbo hacia el lugar ESTABA PLATICANDO CON Rainbow y Fluttershy, con Rainbow era mucho más fácil de hablar que con Fluttershy, ella se pasaba hablando de sus trucos y de la admiración que sentía hacia los Wonderbolts, pero aun así se veía que Fluttershy hacia su intento por lo cual yo la alentaba intentando de encontrar algún tema para facilitarle la platica al llegar ahí me detuve ya que algo me estaba molestando

-te pasa algo Seitrif?- pregunto la pegaso cian

-No, no, nada- respondí pero claramente estaba mintiendo, sabia que había algo o alguien adentro, pero debido a las circunstancia de este mundo no me preocupe

Al entrar me di cuenta que todo el lugar estaba oscuro y las demás que iban conmigo cerraron la puerta, en ese instante escuche como un buen puñado de ponis gritaban "sorpresa", había confeti volando por todo el lugar, en el centro se encontraba un gran cartel que decía "Bienvenido a Poniville Seitrif " y también algunas mesas tupidas con comida y por comida me refiero a pasteles y dulces

También de entre todo el puñado, logro reconocer a cierto poni de pelo y melena esponjada y de color rosa

-vaya no me esperaba esta fiesta es una verdadera sorpresa-

-¿Te sorprendí? ¿Te sorprendí? eso es taaaan bueno porque si sabe que le voy a dar una fiesta sorpresa entonces no va a ser sorpresa y si no es sorpresa no puede ser fiesta sorpresa entonces le pregunte a Twilight si vos sabias y dijo que era probubulable que no, no sé qué significa eso pero me pareció que dijo que no y aun así por si acaso entonces le pregunte a las chicas si me ayudaban a que te olvides de la fiesta así puede ser una sorpresa porque las sorpresas tienen que ser sorpresivas sino no son sorpresas…(toma aliento) pero eso no importa ahora porque si te sorprendiste significa que la sorpresa si fue sorpresiva ¿no?- Dijo todo ese discurso en menos de dos segundos y se quedó con su rostro frente a mí con una sonrisa expectante de oreja a oreja…

-"paranoia de hiperactividad y locura total"- fue lo primero que pensé pero me puse a pensar con detenimiento en todo lo dicho y tiene razón ''sorprendentemente''… ''con detenimiento''… que ironía

Entonces después de ese ultimo pensamiento me rio de la situación, pueden imaginarse esto, en serio es ridículo, no por eso es menos bueno. Rio con ganas

-reíste, todos ganan… ahora… ¡QUE EMPIEECE LAAAA FIEEEEESTA!- Grita con un tono diferente al de la última vez como dando a entender que ese grito era la señal para comenzar, la música no se hizo esperar y la fiesta comenzaba

**Muy bien con esto doy por terminado el cuarto capitulo… ya se me volvi a atrasar pero bueno no fue mucho verdad? Además quisiera hacer un aviso y es que no voy a poder subir capitulo el siguiente miércoles/jueves debido a que empiezo ya con evaluación y desde ahora nos traen asados en la prepa, bueno eso es todo no olviden comentar, adios y **

**brohoof**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuevo capitulo al fin, para responder el comentario del de por que Fluttershy se utiliza en la parte del baño la respuesta es … bueno lo mío fue por gusto personal y que la personalidad de ella se me hacia acorde al evento digo después de todo ella siempre se le refleja algo asi como un instinto maternal cuando alguien esta herido, de los demás autores… desconozco los motivos**

Capitulo 5: Alter entra a escena

Y allí comenzó toda la diversión, todos comenzaron a bailar, otros comían gustosos la comida o solamente charlaban dejando ver el ambiente que tiene toda fiesta, para mi era un poco incomodo ya que prácticamente yo era el motivo en específico de la fiesta

Yo soy mas del tipo que se queda tranquilo y lo disfruta desde lejos pero bajo aquella situación me era imposible ya que la poni de color rosa no me permitiría.

-si, cuando ella hace una fiesta para alguien es casi imposible que puedas salir de allí- decía Flame en mi mente

-"si… pero bueno creo que no hará daño seguirle el ritmo"-

-si vas a roma haz como los romanos ¿verdad?-

-"correcto"-

Pero sin embargo sentía algo incomodo en el ambiente como si alguien estuviera vigilándome… no parecía tener malas intenciones pero sin embargo era bastante incomodo

-"bueno eso lo dejare para después"- termine pensando yo sin darle mayor importancia al asunto. Me levante del asiento que estaba ocupando hasta hace poco para integrarme en la fiesta

Salude a todos uno por uno, fue un gesto rebuscado pero uno bueno, además la fiesta está colocada en el centro de Poniville, de esta forma todos aquí sabrán que existo y que no soy una amenaza. Como plus a mi favor las portadoras de los elementos ya me conocen y una de ellas es la aprendiz de la gobernante de este lugar por lo cual me facilitara mucho las cosas

Pero aun así sentía curiosidad por aquella hiperactiva poni rosa, el simple hecho de hacer una gran fiesta de bienvenida para el en tan poco tiempo era impresionante, en so la poni rosa llega y me habla

-vamos es momento de bailar- es todo lo que dijo antes de tomar con su pezuña mi mano e intentar de llevarme al centro del lugar para bailar, QUE? COMO RAYOS PUEDE TOMAR MI MANO SI NI SIQUIERA TIENE DEDOS?

-hey!, espera un momento, no quiero bailar- dije para luego ser soltado por ella y entonces voltea y me pregunta

-acaso no te gusta bailar?, en las fiestas siempre se debe bailar y divertirse por que si no no es una fiesta si no se divierten y en especial cuando el invitado estaba sentado sin poner una sonrisa- termino de decir de manera rápida, yo personalmente no tenia nada contra el baile pero el hecho es que no se me daba muy bien

-no, no es eso… simplemente es que no se bailar-

-vamos- la yegua de color rosa continuó -es muy fácil! Aquí, yo te mostraré cómo!-

Entonces ella comenzó a seguir el ritmo de la música, pero me sorprendió ver que ella bailaba de manera muy parecida a la humana, eso siquiera es posible?

-bueno después de todo es Pinkie pie siendo Pinkie pie- decía Flame en mi mente

-"y eso que rayos significa?"- preguntaba yo con un tono de confusión ante el comentario

-eso lo escucharas muy a menudo y créeme que no se aleja de la cuestión, pero tu ignóralo no tiene caso que lo intentes de pensar ahora y mas importante aun ¿no vas a bailar?-

-"ya deberías saber la respuesta a eso"-

-bueno eso es cierto… creo que te daré un pequeño empujón para alegrarte el día- decía Flame, si pudiera ver la expresión de el juraría que taba sonriendo

-"eh? A que te refieres?"- aun así pregunto yo algo desconcertado

Sin embargo Flame no respondió y en ese momento sentí como si algo estuviera emergiendo, entonces todo se puso blanco… era un espacio en blanco donde había algo que parecía ser un portal que reflejaba la fiesta y contemplándola estaba… YO?

-oh vaya veo que finalmente despiertas- terminaba de decir mi otro yo mientras se volteaba a ver donde yo estaba mas sin embargo yo seguía estupefacto, es decir ¿como rayos puedo yo estar ahí si yo estoy aquí?, al hacerme esa pregunta también me di cuenta que estaba en una silla amarrado ¿PERO QUE RAYOS?

Forceje intentando liberarme pero sin éxito, entonces el empieza a hablar –vaya, no es necesario que te precipites solo disfruta del espectáculo-

-¿cual espectáculo? ¿Quien rayos eres? ¿Por que estoy aquí? Y mas importante ¿Por qué chingados estoy atado?- dispare todas y cada una de las preguntas con clara hostilidad, no sabia quien era pero no me agradaba el hecho de estar inmovilizado

-vaya eres demasiado escandaloso… primero que nada yo soy tu… o mejor dicho tu otro tu, aquel que posee la locura de cualquier humano, la razon de que tu estes aquí significa que yo al fin podre salir a divertirme un momento y por espectáculo me refiero a la fiesta y todo esto gracias a Flame

Yo solo quede con una cara de WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?, me era difícil creer esto pero solo un pensamiento cruzo mi mente en ese momento… MALDITO FLAME BASTARDO CABRON HIJO DE PUTA POR QUE HICISTE ESTO?

-oye mas respeto con mi madre Seitrif- escuche eso de una voz familiar a mis espaldas, después de oir el trote de unos cascos paso a mi derecha Flame, ahora si no te me escapas

-responde ¿que significa esto?- peguntaba a Flame con mirada penetrante

-bueno la respuesta a esto es que estabas siendo demasiado aburrido Seitrif así que decidí dejarte ser y liberar tu otro yo- terminaba de decir de una manera calmada -y bien que te parece la idea?- y todavía pregunta -este es un hechizo que me enseño mi hermano Ghost Shadow solo que es un poco diferente- acaso dijo hermano?

-oye acaso tienes un hermano?- preguntaba yo sorprendido por aquella revelación

-si yo soy el menor, pero por el momento no importa mucho eso-

El silencio reino en el lugar por un momento… después de eso conteste

-libérame ahora y no sufrirás… mucho- decía de manera fría

-calma, calma esto no es para ta...-

-QUE ME LIBERES JODER-

Se oye un suspiro -mejor lo dejamos así no Flame- de mi otro yo mientras le habla a Flame de manera que este solo asintió –si no se podrá dialogar con el asi es demasiado temperamental- terminaba de decir para luego caminar hacia otro lugar con un sonrisa, entonces me dice -no te preocupes Seitrif, considéralo una ayuda con esto seguro que ya nadie te tendrá miedo ¿no crees?-

-oh no, claro que no te iras ¡desátame ahora!- pero lo que dije fue inútil y Flame desapareció en una vórtice de llamas

-será un cabron-

-bueno es hora de empezar- escuche decir eso de mi otro yo mientras este solo tronaba sus huesos como si se estuviera preparando para hacer algo

-¡empezar que! CONTESTA-

-que acaso no es obvio, empezar a divertirme en la fiesta- esas palabras golpearon mi mente, divertirse?, entonces voltee a ver por aquel extraño portal, evidentemente estaba viendo la fiesta pero esta ves preste la suficiente atención como para darme cuenta de dos cosas

1. no se movía nada de la fiesta, no había movimiento alguno como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido

2. el tipo de perspectiva era como si alguien estuviera observando la fiesta, como si lo que yo estuviera viendo fuera desde la percepción de la vista

-veo que te intriga saber y que tu ya dedujiste algo- decía mi otro yo

-acaso me lo dirás- entonces el pone una sonrisa

-primero déjame seguir con lo de las respuestas, este lugar es tu mente, un espacio en el que se ve reflejado el interior de alguien, por esa razón es que existen un tu y un yo, bueno no seria tan exacto decir esto y en este caso es gracias a Flame pero bueno-

-por que en la fiesta no hay nada de movimiento?-

-bueno como te dije este lugar es tu mente, prácticamente la ley del tiempo no afecta este lugar, muy bien ahora que ya respondí me retiro, tienes asiento de primera fila así que podrás verlo todo

-oye no te vayas VUELVE AQUÍ- entonces se detiene y voltea ¿?, acaso me hizo caso –por cierto mi nombre para ti es Alter- desaparece dejándome en ese espacio en blanco

p.d.v tercera persona

Despues de desaparecer Seitrif quedo en ese espacio en blanco, forcejeando para liberarse de sus ataduras

Mientras tanto Alter tomaba el lugar de Seitrif en la fiesta dispuesto a pasarla en grande durante el tiempo que tuviera libertad empezó por bailar en compañía de Pinkie pie quien se mostro feliz al ver a Seitrif comenzar a disfrutar la fiesta y por su parte Flame se encontraba viendo todo desde su templo en algo parecido a un televisor de plasma 55 pulgadas de alta definición en un asiento con palomitas, una pizza hawaiana y un refresco grande

En ese momento aparece una figura extraña en el lugar envuelto en una nube de oscuridad que gradualmente se despeja dejando ver la figura de un corcel de pelaje obscuro, tenia un cuerno igual de obscuro como la noche y poseía alas, su crin eran llamas al igual que su cola y su Cutie Mark era una calavera rodeada de cadenas, el venia escoltado de dos guardias

De pronto aquella figura hablo con una voz algo irritada -¡Flame¡- fue todo lo que bastó para que Flame casi se ahogara con las palomitas, si no hubiera sido por el refresco probablemente le hubiera pasado eso, mientras Flame voltea en la dirección donde provenía la voz con nerviosismo habla

-h..hola hermano y dime… como te va?-

-Flame utilizaste ese hechizo ¿ verdad?-

-n..no tengo idea a que refieres- decía Flame mientras evitaba el contacto visual directo con el

-…-

-…-

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el lugar, Ghost Shadow no apartaba su mirada fija de Flame mientras que por su parte Flame al sentir la mirada ni siquiera podía hablar y tampoco quería voltear pero en ese momento el se rindió

-ah! Rayos esta bien lo admito si lo utilice contento?-

Mientras Shadow daba un leve suspiro

-oye si solo vienes a molestar mejor regresa por donde viniste, es mas no tienes que encargarte de una invasión Covenant junto a noble seis?-

-sabes muy bien que en varias cosas no puedo interferir… pero al parecer tu no las recuerdas verdad?-

-…-

-primero que nada salvaste a un humano de su muerte y ahora también utilizas el hechizo rootsoul en el y liberas a su otro yo- entonces Flame contesta

-lo del humano fue para que "ellos" no puedan hacerse con las demás dimensiones y además tu hiciste algo parecido con el humano que reencarnaste liberaste sus emociones y además por que olvidas la regla fundamental de la reencarnación, ningún alma reencarnada sin esxepcion tiene permitido permanecer con sus recuerdos

-eso es eso y esto es esto- decía Shadow algo molesto mientra sus llamas incrementaban levemente

-no, por supuesto que no y lo sabes-

Solo se quedaron viendo unos momentos hasta que Flame hablo –sabes que? No necesito excusarme contigo- terminaba de decir mientras se daba vuelta y se ponía a ver nuevamente la pantalla

-… tienes razón- es todo lo que decía Shadow antes de hacer aparecer otra silla al lado de Flame y de un brinco se acomoda en ella

-en serio?- preguntaba un incrédulo y sorprendido Flame

-si y además si la cagas puedo confiar en que lo arreglaras o no?- terminaba de decir Shadow mientras volteaba a ver a Flame

-cuenta con ello- decía Flame con una sonrisa

-pero una cosa- preguntaba Shadow con mirada seria –crees que el será capaz de derrotarlos?-

-sin duda alguna es arriesgado pero de la dimensión de la que proviene el es de los pocos humanos que son capaces de pelear contra "ellos"-

-pero aun así no podrá hacerlo solo y no creo que su fuerza se la suficiente-

-si es cierto… entonces el tendrá que obtener la ayuda de los 4 elementales antes de eso, además siendo el creo que será capas de conseguirlo, incluso podría utilizar aquella espada- contestaba Flame con confianza ante el comentario de su hermano

-bien si eso es lo que opinas- terminaba de decir Shadow para luego voltear a ver la pantalla

**Uffff…. Si me tarde en publicar, pero ya me quite el pedo de los exámenes del parcial (aleluya) y bien que les parece que haiga introducido a otro dios a la historia ademas de introducir siempre a un personaje que no iba a incluir en esta historia, asi que como pueden ver apenas pude concentrarme en escribir esto… créanme, es cierto apenas hoy comencé a escribir alrededor de las ¾ partes de este cap pero creo que me salió bien para la poca creatividad que tenia además (insisto estoy teniendo paros creativos graves) asi que espero sus comentarios y hasta el siguiente cap (aclaro una cosa pedi permiso antes de utilizar a Ghost Shadow)**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: el sustituto en la fiesta

Después de ser liberado por Flame, Alter toma completo control del cuerpo de Seitrif, por su parte Seitrif seguía intentando liberarse con desesperación de sus ataduras para salir sin éxito alguno

*ya en la fiesta*

Todos seguían festejando sin saber que el festejado original ya no se encontraba mas en el lugar, en cuanto Alter tomo el lugar de Seitrif hizo que toda la fiesta se pusiera mas animada empezando con el baile

El resto de las mane 6 estaban charlando o disfrutando del ambiente a su manera pero voltearon a ver al centro del lugar, si ese era el lugar en donde se encontraba Pinkie pie y Alter mientras ambos bailaban como profesionales con la música que DJ-pony tocaba con entusiasmo ante el cambio repentino de "Seitrif"

Todas se quedaron con las bocas abiertas ante la situación, el ser que pensaron que era serio y calmado ahora estaba bailando como si no hubiera mañana en ese momento hasta Pinkie pie se encontraba teniendo dificultad para seguirle el ritmo

-"vaya es mejor de lo que pensé, ahora parece estarse divirtiendo que bien pero aun así no se lo dejare tan facil"- decía en su mente Pinkie pie con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro al mismo tiempo que mostraba determinación mientras seguía bailando al lado de Seitrif, lo que había empezado como un simple baile se convirtió en una competición entre Pinkie y Alter

Después de terminar la canción todos los espectadores se encontraban eufóricos ante la maestría de "Seitrif" en el baile, por su parte Alter estaba disfrutando de el momento recibiendo la ovación de su publico, por su parte Pinkie pie no perdió la oportunidad y continuo con la celebración

En esta ocasión fue poner la cola al poni, le vendaron los ojos a Alter

-"esto será muy fácil"- decía Alter en su mente para luego sentir como le empezaban a dar vueltas

-"ugghhh… creo que no lo será"- terminaba diciendo al darse cuenta de lo mareado que se encontraba –"Seitrif… hermano tienes un cuerpo débil"-

*mientras tanto en el interior de la mente de Seitrif-Alter*

Seitrif escucho el comentario y solo respondió –¡jodete! Que te den y regresame mi cuerpo- sin embargo sus quejas no fueron respondidas, ni siquiera habían sido escuchadas en primer lugar

Pero a el no le molestaba eso, siguió concentrado en como romper aquellas cuerdas "como las rompo …¿COMO?" DESPUES da un suspiro y sigue pensando "si tan solo tuviera a mi lanza aquí" de pronto se quedo estático "sere idiota… esta es MI mente y MI cuerpo"

Entonces cierra los ojos y en ese momento un ligero haz de luz se forma en sus manos hasta materializar la lanza , utilizando el filo logro cortar las cuerdas que lo mantenían atado a la silla mientras que en su mente pasaban mil y un maneras de cómo vengarse de Flame y como desquitarse con Alter, solo estaba ahí poniendo una sonrisa escalofriante

*mientras tanto en el templo de Flame*

Flame por su parte seguía viendo todo lo que hacia Alter desde su televisor mientras era acompañado de su hermano Shadow

Pero de pronto sintió algo que le dejo un poco nervioso, entonces como si estuviera cambiando de canal se puso a ver en donde Seitrif se supone estaba atado… se dio cuenta de que ya no lo estaba mas, ahora estaba libre y estaba sobándose las muñecas

-mmmm.. es bueno- decía Shadow al ver la escena

Por su parte Flame se puso un poco nervioso, el era un dios pero a un asi en ese momento no seria bueno que Seitrif se encontrase con el además de que esa sonrisa no le inspiraba nada bueno, pero se calmo rápidamente, y eso por que? Pues por que ya había previsto algo por el estilo y le tenia preparada a Seitrif una ligera sorpresa, el solo puso un sonrisa confiada

*mientras tanto con Alter*

Durante el juego de ponerle la cola al poni Alter perdió en contra de todos… si ni una sola ves acerto, en ese momento lo estaba intentando por última vez

-"muy bien esta vez lo conseguiré"- decía en su mente para dirigirse con confianza hacia lo que el creía era el lugar donde tenia que colocar la cola… fallo, nuevamente por decimo octava ves fallo, al darse cuenta de ello solo cayo al piso de rodillas lamentándose de lo patético que se había visto, mas de uno no pudo evitar soltar una burla en especial Rainbow Dash, quien se reía a todo pulmón restregándole en al cara a Alter su fallo

Pinkie pie por su parte se no se había detenido con las actividades, esta ves se trataba de un concurso de ver quien tomaba mas botellas de salsa picante, como era de esperarse mas de uno retrocedió, solo algunos cuanto aceptaron y Alter al escuchar esto se reincorporo para unirse al evento

Al mismo tiempo volteo adonde estaba Rainbow Dash la cual se limpiaba una lagrima debido a la fuerza de la risa

-"muy bien hora de pagar"- se acerco a ella y dijo –muy bien Dash …te reto en el concurso de salsa picante

Esta voltea a ver a "Seitrif" con mirada confiada –ni siquiera soportarías la tercera botella- contestaba de esta manera ante el desafío de Alter dando también media vuelta

Alter solo puso una mirada sarcástica y dijo –o que pasa Rainbow Dash acaso eres una gallina, acaso tienes miedo- estas palabras hicieron que Rainbow Dash diera media vuelta y extendiera su casco diciendo

-muy bien si crees que eres mejor que yo es hora de mostrarte quien si lo es, además si pierdes tendrás que hacer todo lo que diga por una semana-

Alter solo extendió su mano y tomo el casco de Rainbow Dash diciendo –hecho-

Entonces se dirigieron hacia la mesa mientras que en Alter pensaba mientras en sus ojos se veía la determinación de sus pensamientos -"esta vez no perderé, NO LO HARE"-

Había una mesa grande, con un centenar de botellas de salsa picante roja. Se reparte entre los cinco concursantes. Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Alter, un poni de fondo sin nombre y una poni hembra que le parecía extrañamente familiar a Alter pero el no le presto importancia

-será mejor que salgas Seitrif, no creo que puedas seguirme el ritmo siquiera- decía Rainbow a Alter dando una sonrisa confiada pero el solo dio una mirada de desafío con una sonrisa confiada y espero a que Pinkie explicara las reglas

Las reglas eran claras, y Pinkie había explicado con claridad. Los ponis que debían beber de las veinte botellas delante de ellos, y si no podían aguantar mucho más, simplemente beberían de los contenedores de agua cerca los cuales estaban siendo posicionados por otros ponies de fondo

Entonces Pinkie da la señal para el inicio del concurso

Con determinación Alter se volvió hacia el concurso tomándose la primera botella. El poni de fondo sin nombre comenzó a beber de la botella, al igual que los demás. Sin embargo, su pelaje y melena gris y negro, comenzó a verse de una tonalidad naranja y rojo, respectivamente. Justo cuando terminó la primera botella, la melena y la cola estaban completamente en llamas, y su cuerpo brillaba entre naranja y amarillo

-"se acabo el juego… estas fuera- pensaba Alter para si mismo mientras este poni se mojo con el agua que había para calmar el efecto de la salsa, por su parte Alter continuo con lo suyo

*mientras tanto en el interior de la mente de Seitrif-Alter*

Seitrif se encontraba inspeccionando el lugar hasta que encontró una puerta, pensando que era su billete de salida la abrió y lo que encontró fue… un laberinto, si un laberinto o al menos parecía serlo por como se veía, en su dirección todo parecía normal pero al voltear hacia arriba las escaleras estaban al revés lo cual hacia que todo se viera distorsionado escaleras al revés o de lado y al menos como un millón de puertas que se dejaban ver a la vista

El solo dio un suspiro de resignación y de frustración, entonces voltea a un lado suyo y ve un letrero

Hecho por Flame Profest

-…-

-…-

En un rápido movimiento con su lanza destruye el anuncio y entonces camina directo hacia el laberinto

**Muy bien…. No se como les parezca este capitulo, la verdad espero no haberla regado pero no se me ocurria algo mas para este, todo lo que se me estaba viniendo a la mente eran para los capítulos que siguen haci que bueno no puede hacer nada al respecto**

**Aprovechando el momento (y disculpándome nuevamente si la regué con el cap) quería agradecer a los que me han estado apoyando leyendo este humilde fic que escribo, se que no es la cosa de otro mundo pero en verdad agradezco que le den algo de su tiempo y se pongan a leerlo sin mas que decir me despido y**

**BROHOOF (apenas me acabo de dar cuenta pero cada ves que hago esto parece que estoy imitando a HeldDuke)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Muy bien siento que con este cap me recupere un poco pero eso lo deciden ustedes o no?**

Capitulo 7: problema

En la competición después de un rato las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado ardientes, Alter seguía en la competencia sin mucho esfuerzo, se podían divisar algunos conjuntos de botellas de salsa picante abandonados y en el lugar ya solo quedaban Alter, Pinkie pie y aquella poni o mejor dicho unicornio de pelaje blanco que estaba en la competición, en este instante Alter le había prestado mas atención pero el seguía con lo suyo

Rainbow por su parte a las trece botellas no pudo soportar mas mientras se veía que todo su pelaje y crin cambiaba a remolino de llamas, un humo rojizo salía de su boca y orejas mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas para luego dirigirse como un bólido en incendio hacia un barril con agua que también se había preparado, solo podía observarse como el agua se evaporaba y la cara de Rainbow Dash tomaba una de alivio

Alter mostro una mirada de vencedor pero aun le faltaba Pinkie pie y aquella unicornio, a pesar de haber "derrotado" a Dash el quería ganar en esta

Si miraba la competición podía verse dos conjuntos abandonados botellas de salsa picante, uno que contiene trece y el otro que contiene uno. en los restantes estaban los que todavía seguían, pero al parecer había alguien próximo a la retirada y esa era Pinkie, su crin y cola generalmente parecido a algodón de azúcar ahora se asemeja a fuego líquido rosado mientras que Alter y la unicornio resoplaban el condimento como si fuera agua en un oasis en el desierto

La competición se encontraba en un nivel mas alto del que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, incluso Pinkie ya casi se encontraba en el limite, cuanto mas parece progresar su melena se veía mas como una vorágine de llamas, cuando estaba llegando a la botella numero 17 se veía claros signos de desaceleración mientras que todo su pelaje se tornaba cada ves mas y mas rojo, sin embargo Alter y la unicornio no mostraban signos de desaceleración apurando rápidamente a la botella numero 18

La salsa continuo corriendo y a medida que la competencia se acercaba a su final la multitud expectante cantaba

-Fondo! Fondo! Fondo!-

Como el canto continuó, Alter se dio cuenta de algo, Pinkie acababa de perder un poco de impulso a medida que ella continuó bebiendo la salsa picante, mientras que el y la unicornio estaban abriendo sus botellas numero 19, Pinkie acababa de terminar su XVIII botella, y su coloración normalmente de color rosa se había oscurecido hasta un rojo de cuerpo completo. Sus ojos, que eran tan brillantes como siempre reflejaban fuego por un asi decirlo

El concurso continuo y cuando ella estaba tomando de su XIX botella no pudo soportar mas y se retiro pareciendo una gran llamarada de fuego en forma de poni que se dirigía directo hacia el agua evaporándola al instante

-"bien.. estoy cerca de ganar"- decía Alter en su mente mientras tomaba con dificultad la ultima botella, quien no soportara esto decidiría al ganador, para el, el tiempo que tardo en ingerir la salsa picante le pareció una eternidad mientras volteaba hacia donde estaba la unicornio intentando de cerciorarse de que ella tuviera mas dificultades que el, pero en el momento en el que volteo y la observo recordó aquel día en el que Seitrif llego y fue "recibido" por los habitantes de Poniville… Amethyst, ese solo nombre le hizo cometer un error… y fue que hizo que la salsa fuera a su nariz, por lo cual sintió como sus lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras que también el efecto de la salsa se intensificaba provocando que no soportara y se retirara corriendo buscando frenéticamente agua

Debido a esto el resultado de la competencia quedo muy claro

*mientras tanto en el templo de Flame*

-oh vamos! Ya casi ganabas Alter- replicaba Flame ante la figura de alter que se mostraba en la tv

-hora de pagar hermano- respondía Shadow ante el comentario de Flame

-no espera que sean dos de tres si?- intentaba de negociar Flame

Shadow solo negó y lo obligo a pagar, y la pregunta ¿a pagar que? Una apuesta que hicieron, Flame aposto a favor de Alter y Shadow a favor de Amethyst, el pago es hacer lo que el ganador le ordene al perdedor para desgracia de Flame el es el perdedor

-muy bien- decía Shadow mientras se llevaba su casco a su mentón(barbilla o como se pueda aplicar al caso) mientras pone una cara pensativa –que te diré que hagas mmmmm…-

Flame solo trago saliva arrepintiéndose de haber apostado

*mientras tanto en el interior de la mente de Seitrif-Alter*

Seitrif se encontraba caminando por aquel laberinto buscando una manera de salir pero cada ves que habría una puerta aparecía otra cosa

En una adentro se encontraba una escena de uno de sus recuerdos, en otra se veía a un grupo de ancianos viendo un programa de televisión a blanco y negro, en otra mas que entro en el centro había un gran agujero, ya desesperado abre otra mas con fuerza y lo que encontró fue una pared de ladrillos…

P.D.V Seitrif

-que.. pero que rayos es este lugar… NADA DE ESTO TIENE NINGUN PINCHE SENTIDO JODER- terminaba de decir todo alterado ante el hallazgo de la pared de ladrillos… en serio que pedo

Después de eso solo continúe buscando una salida pero por cada puerta que había parecía que había otras 200 por abrir, solté un suspiro de frustración e impotencia ante la cruda realidad

Pero en una puerta en particular ocurrió algo que no espere, era un cuarto completamente oscuro pero en el centro podía ver algo parecido a una moto, para ser mas preciso se parecía a la mia, no supe si creer lo que estaba viendo pero se me vino una idea a la mente, con la habilidad jumper podría salir de aquí o encontrar la salida, la verdad cualquiera de las dos me van

Entre para luego ver como desaparecía la moto… una ilusión acaso?, no lo se pero… algo o alguien estaba caminando a mi dirección, pero lo raro es que además de pasos se escuchaban… cascabeles?

Lo que vi fue a un bufón… PERO QUE RAYOS

-oh saludos mi maestro es bueno poderle ver en persona- decía mientras daba una leve reverencia… en serio eso pone algo nervioso

Sin embargo estoy en una situación inusual asi que no podía permitirme perder la oportunidad de salir si es que el la sabia, pero primero debía saber que rayos es

-quien eres y por que me dices maestro, acaso te conozco?-

-oh! Disculpe mis modales no me he presentado aun, yo soy locura- terminaba de decir ante el inusual nombre que acaba de mencionar

-locura? Es enserio?- el solo asintió ante mi pregunta

-y contestando a la otra pregunta no me conoce en persona pero debería reconocer mi carácter, al igual que Alter yo podría ser considerado otra mitad suya-

Ante esto yo reaccione de la siguiente manera, tome mi lanza y me puse en posición para atacar, pero el solo levanto ambas manos y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro

-no, no me malinterprete yo solo soy una representación corpórea de una emoción suya que a diferencia de Alter no es capaz de tomar posesión de el cuerpo de alguien, los de mi tipo solo podemos influenciar en sus acciones cuando el anfitrión original se encuentre en el momento conveniente, después de todo somos emociones- yo solo quede intrigado ante esto, pero si era asi como es que tiene el cuerpo y mis demás emociones no?

-no se si debería creerte- respondí fríamente

-por favor déjeme terminar antes de tomar su juicio- decía de forma calmada –nosotros como le dije somos emociones pero debido a la influencia de Flame y que yo soy mas cercano a Alter obtuve una forma corpórea- terminaba de decir

-…- yo solo quede en silencio reflexionando sobre lo que dijo, si fuera verdad tiene algo de sentido además de que conoce varias cosas de mi, asi que no queda de otra para mi –muy bien, si conoces una manera de salir de aquí te pido que me la digas- terminaba de decir mientras bajaba mi lanza y me calmaba un poco

-muy bien yo seré su guía a través del laberinto de su alma-

-espera… que dijiste?- preguntaba yo algo confundido al escuchar aquella palabra

El dibuja una sonrisa y su actitud cambio un "poco" dibujando una sonrisa burlona –pues que mas diría este laberinto es su alma, un reflejo de cómo es usted, las dudas y arrepentimientos que quedaron en ti se reflejan aquí, sus dudas son los cimientos de este lugar

Mientras dijo eso la verdad actuó como un autentico bufón… burlándose de todo y actuando como un tonto pero el lo hacia de una manera algo… como decirlo… aterradora

De pronto se calma y vuelve a su estado anterior –siento mucho esa escena, pero es mi naturaleza- dijo todo con una sonrisa

En serio que las cosas raras no iran a acabar nunca?

Sin mas que hacer salimos de aquella habitación, el como mi guía y yo con impaciencia

*30 minutos después*

Seguíamos caminando por el lugar… ya no abrimos ninguna puerta solo seguimos caminando

*otros 30 minutos después*

…. Esto esta empezando a desesperar pero debo de ser paciente, la verdad mientras mas avanzamos mas enredosos esta este lugar

*1 hora después*

…. Esto ya es

*15 minutos después*

PUTA MADRE

Me acerco a el y lo tomo por el hombro ya todo frustrado –oye no dijiste que me guiarías, entonces por que todavía no llegamos?!- el solo me mira extrañado

-… lo hice? Que yo recuerde solo le dije que lo guiaría mas no recuerdo haber agregado que seria directo hacia una salida- fue todo lo que dijo… p..pero QUE DEMONIOS LE PASA?!

Estuve a poco de agarrarlo como costal pero me calme, solté un suspiro y lo solté -no importa- respondí, entonces sigo yo mi camino decepcionado y frustrado al saber de que todo el tiempo caminando fue para nada

De pronto lo escucho hablar –claro que si lo que quiere es salir tome esa puerta – al escuchar esto me di media vuelta para observar como señalaba una puerta que estaba a su derecha… ¿esa siquiera estaba ahí? No la recuerdo y créanme una puerta tan llamativa no se puede pasar por alto

Era una gran puerta roja con varias incrustaciones ovaladas de hierro y tenia el grabado de un mar de llamas, bueno no importa como sea la puerta siempre y cuando me lleve a una salida, pero no me gusto la idea de que lo halla dicho apropósito después de que me iba dejándolo a el por creer que me estaba diciendo mentiras

-… lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad?- preguntaba yo con una cara inexpresiva

El solo puso una sonrisa y dijo lo siguiente –no se a lo que se refiriere con eso yo solo soy un simple bufón con el nombre de locura- la verdad sentí una fuerte necesidad de darle un golpe, es decir, como diablos alguien intenta de zafarse de esto con esas palabras, pero me contuve y fui directo a la puerta pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirla el me detuvo diciendo una advertencia

-antes de abrir la puerta debo decirle lo siguiente, a pesar de que halla dicho que este lugar era el reflejo de su alma es peligroso ir sin cautela, tome mis palabra en cuenta ya que puede que se enfrente con algo que no es muy grato para usted-

-…- me quede en silencio pensando un poco las cosas, pero por que si sabia que había peligro no me dice exactamente que es, pero en el momento en el que yo iba preguntar pude ver como su cuerpo se desvanecía ¡!

Pero antes de que yo pudiera decir o hacer siquiera algo se desvaneció por completo dejando detrás de si su voz –hay cosas que desconoce usted pero tendrá que enfrentarse a ellas pronto tiene que estar preparado

Solo podía quedar confundido ante esto, mas sin embargo no sabia que tan enserio debía tomarme sus palabras, aun así avance tenia que salir de aquí después de todo

Al abrir la puerta pude notar un lugar desolado con un cielo carmesí además de que por los alrededores había pequeños rastros de edificaciones destruidas, como si hubieran formado parte de algún templo… espera… solo espera un segundo que no este lugar es…

p.d.v tercera persona

*mientras tanto en la fiesta*

ALTER HABIA PERDIDO …nuevamente, y le dolió mas al saber el hecho de que no gano debido a que cometió un error y se distrajo

Pero aun asi nadie dijo que la fiesta había acabado aun y todavía había mas, esta ves era un concurso de beber sidra y no fue Pinkie quien lo organizo si no que fue Applejack

Como era de esperarse Alter se apunto

-no se dulzura- decía Applejack con su usual toque campirano –estas seguro que puedes continuar? ya bebiste demasiado picante y podrías enfermar

Ante esto Alter contesta –no hay problema puedo continuar, además deberías estar mas preocupada por que planeo ganar esta vez- ante esto Applejack insistió un poco mas pero la terquedad de Alter le hizo poner una sonrisa dando a entender que aceptaba el desafío

*mientras tanto en el templo de Flame*

Shadow finalmente se decidió y le ordeno a Flame ponerse un vestido de dama con muchos adornos, un diseño cercano seria el que utilizan las princesas, era largo y lleno de adornos y moños, además lo obligo a vestirse con una peluca, con todo eso Flame si afiguraba a ser "una" y no "un"

Ante esto Shadow y los guardias no pudieron evitarse reírse… la verdad era casi imposible no reírse por lo que Flame estaba utilizando, Flame solo ponía una cara de disgusto, vergüenza y ganas de golpear a su hermano, por su parte Shadow y los guardias reían a todo pulmón hasta que terminaron de reírse después de 30 minutos

-uffff…je je, la verdad… Flame no esperaba que…te quedara tan bien- decía Shadow mientras contenía otro ataque de risa y se limpiaba una lagrima debido a la risa

-que te jodan- respondía Flame

Ellos siguieron discutiendo un poco y no se dieron cuenta de el ruido de unos pasos acercándose, uno de los guardias lo hizo y fue a investigar… paso un pequeño lapso de tiempo y el otro guardia fue también, pero igual al anterior no regreso a donde se encontraban los hermanos

Después de un rato se dieron cuenta y les extraño, sobretodo a Shadow ya que sus guardias generalmente están siempre ahí

En ese momento el ruido de unos pasos se hace evidente para los dos hermanos quienes al n otra que no eran provenientes de los guardia se pusieron en guardia (aclarando Flame todavía tenia el vestido puesto por lo cual no inspiraba mucha amenaza que digamos)

Entonces una figura bípeda es divisada, tenia una mirada algo fría dirigida a Flame, pero tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que traía puesto el… se hecho a reír, si ese era Seitrif que al ver lo que traía puesto Flame olvido su enojo y se puso a reír ante lo que presenciaban sus ojos

¡¿qu…pero que rayos?!- decía Flame con confusión ante lo que estaba frente de el

-jaJAJAJAJA…haaa….fiuuu… no pensé encontrarme con esto la verdad- decía Seitrif mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que recorría su mejilla debido al dolor de reir tanto

-¿pero como estas aquí? Si se supone que solo tu mente debería se la que…- pero Flame fue interrumpido por Seitrif que se abalanzo directo a Flame

*CRASH*

Se oyo un ruido señal de que Seitrif había logrado su cometido, se podía ver como hacia un gancho en el cuello de Flame

-vamos ahora regresame mi cuerpo AHORA, AHORA, AHORA, AHORA- repetía a Flame varias veces mientras estrujaba con fuerza moderada el cuello de Flame

-gah… es…espera…N…NO RESPIRO…AH- decía Flame de forma cortada mientras trataba de librarse del agarre de Seitrif pero era inútil

Shadow por su parte miraba la escena con riendo en silencio, ya después de un rato Seitrif decidió dejar a Flame por que este accedió a regresarlo a su cuerpo

-…. Sabes eso no fue necesario…- decía Flame sobando su cuello

-no fue necesario?... Flame estas seguro que quieres que conteste a eso- decía Seitrif con una mirada espeluznante

Flame se puso nervioso –n..no será necesario-

-muy bien ya me desquite un poco además de que verte con eso puesto fue bastante bueno- decía Seitrif con tono burlesco

Al terminar de decir eso volteo hacia donde estaba Shadow, evidentemente Seitrif no sabia quien era pero el hecho de estar ahí le dice a Seitrif la posible identidad

-ammm… y tu eres el hermano de Flame?-

El alicorn de color oscuro respondió –efectivamente mi nombre es Ghost Shadow y soy el guardián de las almas que perecen y deben encontrar el descanso eterno

"okay me esperaba que el hermano también tuviera una tarea importante pero esto no lo vi venir" pensó Seitrif para sus adentros con asombro

-bueno… creo que es momento que me retire- de Shadow despidiéndose de su hermano y de Seitrif para luego ser envuelto desaparecer junto a sus guardias

Seitrif después de esto volteo con Flame y dijo –y bien?-

-y bien que?-

-regrésame ya!- exclamaba Seitrif

Ante esto Flame respondía –esta bien, esta bien, diablos, no tienes que gritar sabes?- terminaba de decir para luego hacer brillar su cuerno, envolviendo con su poder a Seitrif y despedir una fuerte luz. Pero…. Seitrif seguía ahi

-ah?... que diablos esta pasando?- decía Flame con una expresión de confusión ante lo sucedido

-ya deja de jugar y regrésame- decía Seitrif impaciente

-je je… creo que tenemos un problema- decía con algo de nerviosismo Flame -no puedo regresarte a tu cuerpo-

-… QUE?-

*mientras tanto en la tierra….*

En un complejo completamente en ruinas se podía divisar la figura de una persona, esta tenia pelo largo pero no podía verse bien sus facciones debido a la oscuridad. En ese momento otra figura aparece, esta era una ligeramente mas larga y tenia un par de cascabeles… si se trataba de locura

-veo que terminaste- decía la figura de pelo largo, dando a saber con la voz de que se trataba de una mujer

-exactamente pero estas segura de que el podrá con esto?-

-no estoy completamente segura… pero creo en su fuerza, el puede dar muchas sorpresas- decía aquella mujer con una leve sonrisa

-mmmm… si tu lo dices- terminaba de decir locura mientras este se envolvía de una bruma morada, después de eso en lugar del bufón se encontraba un joven de pelo negro con una espada en su espalda -pero a un asi temo que su fuerza no sea suficiente para detener a los Akashiaks- terminaba de decir con mirada seria

-si llega a ser necesario tendremos que despertar de forma forzada su potencial, pero quiero creer en que no tendremos que llegar a eso, aun queda tiempo

-…esta bien, no pierdo mucho creyendo en el, yo regresare a ver que planean, adiós Ayane- terminaba de decir mientras desaparecía en un portal

Por su parte Ayane se quedo contemplándola tenue luz de luna que lograba entrar al lugar mientras pronunciaba un nombre con algo de tristeza –Seitrif-

**Bien ya con esto termino el cap 7… siento que me pude recuperar y me sentí un (solo un) poco mas inspirado, pero recuerden que si por ahí se les ocurre algo interesante que pueda hacerle a la historia seria bastante apreciado por mi parte**


	8. Chapter 8

**Al fin logro tener un capitulo….para aquellos que esperaban otro capitulo con ansias y para los que solo lo están leyendo por que no encuentran algo mejor disculpen el retraso pero tengo una buena excu- ahem…perdón una buena razón por la cual no publique el cap y es que en la prepa adelantaron las malditas evaluaciones y de por si yo soy alguien flojo así que una ves termino todo eso quede estresado y sin ganas de escribir (además de que no se me ocurría gran cosa para escribir en este cap) bueno sin mas que poner aquí esta el capitulo**

Capitulo 8: encuentro

-COMO QUE NO PUEDES REGRESARME A MI CUERPO? EXPLICATE!- exclamaba Seitrif con un tono furioso

-mmm…solo puede ser por una razón… Alter no quiere volver, quiere seguir asi… libre- terminaba de decir Flame con mirada seria (aunque todavía tenia el vestido puesto)

-argh… y entonces como se supone que lo recupero?- preguntaba Seitrif a Flame intentando de contenerse para poder pensar claro

-….- sin embargo Flame guardo silencio

-lo hiciste con tu poder asi que deberías poder revertirlo- decía Seitrif a Flame , pero en ese momento el habla

-no es tan sencillo, así no trabaja el rootsoul-

-ah?... que rayos es eso?- preguntaba un obviamente confundido Seitrif

-es lo que creo a Alter… un hechizo poderoso que puede sacar el otro lado de una persona, sus deseos- es lo que respondió Flame

-que yo recuerde no desee crearlo a el-

-no es eso es mas como si todas las emociones reprimidas se condensaran liberándote de esa carga, y con ello liberar todo tu potencial-

-…- Seitrif no supo que responder eso le había dejado algo en que pensar, como diablos el representaba su otro yo, obviamente hacia mas cosas ridículas pero no tanto como para considerarlo una versión peligrosa, mas sin embargo lo que le dijo Flame le dejo inquieto, en especial la parte de "potencial", ante esto Seitrif tenia que saber a que se refería –Flame a que te refieres con liberar mi potencial, acaso tiene que ver con la razón por la cual me trajiste?-

-…- Flame guardo silencio ante la cuestión, sabia que le tendría que decir tarde o temprano el motivo por el cual lo trajo a este mundo pero todavía era demasiado pronto para ello, como aquel ser que crea el destino el simple hecho de intervenir era grave, pero aun así lo hizo y no había marcha atrás, mas sin embargo el solo afirmo ante la pregunta de seitrif –efectivamente Seitrif , es uno de los motivos-

Flame solo dijo esto, Seitrif quería saber ya la razón por la cual el guarda silencio, por que esta en este mundo,, pero aun asi decidió dejarlo asi por el momento, ahora tenia que encargarse del problema de Alter

-…esta bien, por el momento necesito que me envíes a donde Alter ¿puedes hacer algo al respecto?-

Esto dejo un poco sorprendido a Flame ya que esperaba que Seitrif exigiera respuestas, pero el no haberlo hecho le dejo claro que pronto deberá contestar sus dudas

-esta bien…. Pero solo hay una manera

-¿la cual es?-

-tendré que separarlos a ti y a Alter en cuerpos diferentes, después deberás absorberlo para que se reincorpore a ti entendido?-

-…-

-….-

El silencio inundo el lugar hasta que Seitrif hablo –estas drogado o algo por el estilo?-

-ah? A que viene eso?-

-es que ahora estas hablando de separarnos a mi y a Alter, técnicamente crear a dos seres de uno eso suena a mentira por donde quiera que lo mires-

-entonces dime ¿como es que estas aquí ahora mismo?-

-ah?-

Flame solo suspiro

-escucha, el hecho de que Alter no quiera volver es un impedimento cierto, pero el hecho que tu estés aquí lo dificulta, ahora mismo ya son dos seres separados entiendes, de hecho solo por que lograste estar aquí todavía sigues con vida, este lugar es diferente, una dimensión que esta regida por diferentes reglas, por eso y solo por eso todavía sigues con vida, al menos tu yo "original" por un asi decirlo- Estas palabras dejaron en blanco a Seitrif –por esa razón no puedo mandarte de regreso a tu cuerpo asi que estoy apunto de hacer una pequeña locura, si no lo logras estaremos en problemas Seitrif

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-

Pero antes de que Flame contestara su cuerno comenzó a brillar envolviendo al "cuerpo" de Seitrif en una vorágine de llamas

-¡waaaaaa!- Seitrif solo grito al ver como era consumido por estas llamas que tenían un color dorado, incluso cerro los ojos e intento cubrirse de las llamas como reacción natural pero se dio cuenta de que no sentía dolor alguno ¿?, mas bien sentía como algo se adhería a el, una ves que el vórtice se disipo Seitrif no se encontraba mas en el templo de Flame, se encontraba nuevamente en Equestria y para ser mas exactos era el bosque Everfree, precisamente en el mismo lugar en donde fue hallado por los elementos y las princesas

-¿huh? Este lugar es… Everfree?-

***mientras con Alter (hace cinco minutos)***

La fiesta estaba prácticamente terminando, la competición de beber cidra…. Bueno el resultado fue algo inesperado Alter gano, pero debido al efecto de la sidra comenzó una guerra de comida pero poco después cayo al piso dormido, ya pasaba dos horas después de la media noche. Ya prácticamente se estaba vaciando el lugar poco a poco

Las mane six se encontraban limpiando el lugar…. Bueno mas bien Pinkie pie junto con Fluttershy y Twilight, Rainbow todavía estaba algo afectada con todo el picante el cual le causo agruras y Applejack, bueno ella se encontraba en una mesa todavía bebiendo sidra tal ves ya estaba empezando a pasarse ya que estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido y riendo de la nada

-parece que la fiesta fue un éxito no Pinkie- decía Twilight mientras usaba su magia para limpiar el lugar

-SIII, tal ves debería hacer mas de este tipo para todos los ponies pero serian con mas juegos y cosas por hacer ¿tu que opinas Twilight?-

-ammmm… creo que una cada vez seria suficiente Pinkie "no creo que el pueblo pueda seguirte el paso"- terminaba de decir Twilight en su mente ante la pregunta de Pinkie, después de eso Twilight volteo a donde estaba "Seitrif", y después se dirigió a Fluttershy

-oye Fluttershy cuando acabemos llevare a Seitrif a tu casa ¿esta bien?-

-eh?.. o si muchas gracias Twilight- respondía Fluttershy

Mientras seguían limpiando Alter abrió los ojos de golpe y se levanto

-oh, ya te sientes mejor Seitrif?... Seitrif?- preguntaba Twilight a "Seitrif" algo confundida debido a la manera en la que se quedaba viendo hacia la ventana

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas el salió de Sugarcube Corner a toda velocidad dejando a todas con duda y preocupación, a excepción de Applejack la cual estaba obviamente borracha como para percatarse de su alrededor

-c..chicas que creen que le paso a Seitrif como para que saliera así?- preguntaba Fluttershy algo nerviosa debido al comportamiento de "Seitrif"

-no lo se, pero creo que no es algo bueno viste su expresión? Eso lo decía todo- respondía Twilight igual de inquieta que Fluttershy, en eso Rainbow Dash se levanta y dice

-y que estamos esperando aquí?, Seitrif es nuestro amigo y si necesita ayuda se la daremos nosotras- decía Rainbow Dash con firmeza aunque con un vuelo algo torpe debido a la competencia de chile

-muy bien ¡vamos¡- terminaba por decir Twilight para luego salir del lugar a todo galope acompañado de las demás

Inmediatamente regresa al lugar debido a que la única que no salió fue Applejack –Applejack vamos!- replicaba Twilight a Applejack quien todavía seguía bebiendo y riendo de la nada, pero mal escuchar la insistencia de Twilight voltea

-eh?...hic y….hic tu….tu quien eres?- decía Applejack con el humor de un ebrio mientras se tambaleaba un poco en el lugar donde se encontraba sentada

-Applejack no tenemos tiempo para esto tenemos que irnos ahora!- exclamaba Twilight, pero Applejack la ignoro y siguió bebiendo –o por Celestia ¡Applejack!- replicaba una vez mas Twilight mientras jalaba a Applejack por la cola pero esta se aferraba a la mesa sin éxito alguno

Esta vez Twilight usa su magia envolviendo a Applejack en la luz purpura para levantarla -ahh otra…hic…vez haces que tu…hic…que tu cuerno brille y me llevas como un saco flotante…hic…jajajajajajaja-

-Si si, tu solo disfruta del paseo ok- decía Twilight mientras rodaba sus ojos a un lado, pero ya yendo en dirección a donde "Seitrif"

***mientras con Luna (hace cinco minutos)***

La princesa de la noche se encontraba observando todo el lugar desde su torre vigía, cada dia es igual para ella, trae la noche para todos los ponies pero no hay muchos los que observen la belleza de esta ya que la mayoría esta durmiendo, sin embargo por esta ocasión debido a la fiesta de Pinkie pie vio algo interesante, vio a un Seitrif que se divertía e interactuaba en una fiesta, ella hubiera querido ir allí pero en su mente decía que su deber "real" no le podía permitir ir, pero eso no era mas que una excusa ya que se ponía nerviosa al pensar en Seitrif

-(suspiro) por que simplemente no fui, soy una tonta- decía Luna mientras se recargaba en la saliente de la torre y miraba hacia el cielo, ella vio lo que sucedió en la fiesta vio como se divirtió hasta que quedo ebrio y cayo en el piso, esto para mas de uno fue gracioso, para ella fue igual ya que dejo salir una risa cuando vio a "Seitrif" dormido, regreso a vigilar y vio algo extraño, un destello que provenía del bosque Everfree el cual después se convirtió en un tornado de llamas desapareciendo tan pronto como apareció, esto le pareció extraño a Luna pero hubo algo mas, "Seitrif" por alguna razón salió de Sugarcube Corner a toda velocidad y al parecer de dirigía hacia aquel resplandor que había desaparecido

-pero que?... porque va hacia alla?- se preguntaba Luna para si misma mientras seguía observando el lugar donde vio aquel resplandor, de entre un claro de la espesura del follaje logro ver una silueta muy parecida a la de Seitrif debido a que también parecía estar sobre dos extremidades, pero no lograba asegurar debido a que las nubes del bosque le impedían ver algo mas aparte de una silueta oscura, en ese momento por un breve instante las nubes se hicieron a un lado dejando que la luz lunar lograra iluminar ese lugar y lo que vio dejo a Luna sin palabras…. Era otro Seitrif ¿p..pero que esta pasando?- decía una confundida Luna ante lo que había visto, quedo impactada por unos segundos y finalmente salió volando de ahí directo hacia el bosque

-"no se lo que esta pasando pero puede que Seitrif este en problemas, debo de ir rápido"- decía Luna en su mente mientras se dirigía velozmente hacia el lugar

***regresando con Seitrif***

-¿huh? Este lugar es… Everfree?-

-exacto- respondía Flame en la mente de Seitrif

-WAHH…HIJO DE… no me des esos sustos-

-o por favor si en tu mundo te enfrentabas a chimeras y ak-

-… mas importante ¿que hiciste? ¿porque esas llamas envolvieron mi cuerpo y no fui calcinado?-

-te lo había dicho hace apenas un momento que los separaría a ustedes dos-

-oh! Es cierto-

-(mirando con frustración) ¬¬

-muy bien entonces será mejor que me apresure y valla tras Alter- terminaba de decir Seitrif mientras emprendía rumbo a Poniville, pero se detuvo al oír a Flame

-eso no será necesario- decía Flame con tono serio

-eh? Y por que?- preguntaba algo confundido Seitrif

-por que el ya esta aquí ¡cuidado!- estas palabras hicieron que Seitrif se pusiera en guardia y justo en ese momento

*slash*

Seitrif esquivo una fuerte onda que acabo destruyendo varios arboles que se encontraban detrás de el, lo raro era que en el piso y en los arboles destruidos parecía haber como una especie de llamas oscuras pero estas no estaban incendiando nada, ni siquiera despedían calor alguno y desaparecieron rápidamente, de pronto una risa empezó a hacer eco en el lugar hasta que finalmente quien se encontraba haciendo el sonido apareció

-ALTEEER- grito Seitrif al ver a Alter aparecer de entre el bosque

Y este solo da una pequeña sonrisa burlona mientras en su mano una luz oscura da forma a una lanza que se enciende en aquella misteriosa energía flameante negra

-"uh…Flame?"- preguntaba Seitrif en su mente con algo de nerviosismo

-si?- respondia Flame algo confuso ante la reacción de seitrif

-"creo que estoy jodido…."-

En ese momento toda aquella energía envuelve el cuerpo de Alter de una manera furiosa dejando ver el poder que contenía

-…. Si estas jodido- es todo lo que respondía Flame ante tal evento

**Y con esto doy por terminado este cap… si lo se, "tanto rato para escribir esto", pero en el siguiente cap pondré ya la pelea entre estos dos y hare lo que pueda para que salga chida, además de que intentare retomar el ritmo de publicación habitual (bueno eso si no pierdo creatividad para la historia) bueno eso todo no olviden comentar, se aceptan tanto buenos comentarios como malos o criticas, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos hasta el siguiente cap y BROHOOF**


	9. Chapter 9

**Al fin logre terminar este capitulo… la verdad estuve intentando de poner una buena escena de pelea, escribía algo todo lo que podía y al siguiente dia lo leia y borraba lo que no me gustaba(bueno aunque diga eso no pasaba de una hoja) aun así no quede muy conforme con como describí la pelea y creo que podría haberla hecho mejor pero ya no querían salir las letras de mi mente eso fue un fastidio la verdad, pero bueno les dejare a su criterio si estuvo chida la pelea si o no, ustedes decidan**

Capitulo 9: la voz del viento

*SLASH* *SLASH*

Eran los sonidos que se escuchaban por el bosque, la destrucción había empezado, y Alter obviamente tenia demasiada ventaja, Seitrif solo podía seguir esquivando ante aquel vendaval furioso de ataques que mandaba Alter, por donde sea que Alter movia su lanza una ráfaga oscura destruía todo

-(corriendo) "joder no me da tiempo para utilizar a tomboki"- pensaba Seitrif mientras seguía corriendo a lo profundo del bosque intentando de esquivar los ataque de Alter, y por un instante los ataques de Alter cesaron

-Seitrif esta es tu oportunidad- le decía Flame dentro de su mente

-"¡si lo se!"- este momento fue aprovechado por Seitrif el cual empezó a generar una luz para luego materializar su lanza, pero en ese momento otra ráfaga salió destruyendo todo el punto donde se encontraba Seitrif

Esto hizo que Flame diera un grito de dolor debido a que la conexión mental que tenia con Seitrif se había cortado a la fuerza -¡gah!- esto hizo retroceder a Flame algo aturdido debido al dolor provocado por el corte de conexión forzada -oye Seitrif estas bien?... SEITRIF- mas sin embargo sus palabra no llegaban a donde el estaba e intento de ver lo que pasaba desde un portal pero ni rastro de Seitrif

-oye, oye…. debes de estar bromeando- es todo lo que podía decir creyendo que había sucedido lo peor pues no había rastro alguno de el solo el polvo y rastros de arboles destruidos es lo único que se veía, Alter solo dio una sonrisa creyendo que había terminado lo que venia a hacer

-eso es todo? , valla que eres débil, bueno que mas se puede esperar de alguien que esta en un cuerpo falso jajajajaja- empieza a reir de forma algo descontrolada pero pronto su risa fue silenciada por una onda de choque y un grito fiero

-¡ENLAZA TOMBOKI!- después de eso un corte se dirigió directo hacia alter quien reacciono envolviendo a la lanza en llamas de manera rápida dando un corte horizontal para repeler el ataque, el resultado una explosión que golpeo a ambos

-(respiración agitada) "muy bien creo que con eso lo calle"- decía Seitrif en su mente mientras que en su cara esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz de Flame

-Seitrif….-

-"si?"-

-NO ME DES ESOS SUSTOS!- exclamaba Flame en la mente de Seitrif haciendo que a el le doliera la cabeza a mas no poder

-"¡pero no me grites joder! (suspiro) Flame necesito que me digas que demonios es lo que el esta haciendo "-

-Te refieres a las llamas verdad?-

-"obvio"- pero antes de que pudiera responder de entre la nube de polvo aparece Alter moviendo su lanza en diagonal a lo cual Seitrif responde utilizando su lanza impactando con la de Alter

El sonido de las lanzas chocando es fuerte, la presión que aplican ambos con la intención de eliminar a su adversario es poderosa, entre este choque ambos se impulsan hacia atrás y generar espacio entre ellos

Alter empieza a hablar despreocupado mientras reía calmadamente –joooo…. Que bien que no haigas muerto con eso, de lo contrario seria aburrido ¿no lo crees?- Seitrif no respondía, de hecho estaba hablando mentalmente con Flame

-"este es buen momento para que me digas que sucede"-

-no puedo asegurar nada pero creo que es magia y una muy poderosa y violenta-

-"¿magia? ¿Es enserio? ¿Pero porque el puede utilizarla? Se supone que ese es mi cuerpo y no ha cambiado nada en lo absoluto"-

-la respuesta a eso es muy sencilla- responde no Flame si no Alter quien dejaba desconcertado a Seitrif

-o es cierto también permíteme decirte que puedo escuchar las conversaciones entre tu y Flame, después de todo este es tu cuerpo o mejor dicho era- este comentario hizo que el sudor recorriera la frente de Seitrif y la ira empezara a desbordarse

Sin embargo el no le demostró completamente su sorpresa y enojo y cambio a un semblante cínico –así que es eso?... entonces dime cual es el motivo además quiero saber por que me quieres matar-

-(suspiro) en verdad eres retardado si no lo sabes…la razón por la cual utilizo magia es muy simple… soy un Nero después de todo- esto no aclaro para nada la duda de Seitrif si no mas bien impuso nuevas ¿que es un Nero? ¿eso tiene que ver con que utilices magia? Pero sus dudas fueron dispersadas cuando escucho la nerviosa voz de Flame

-un…un Nero?... Seitrif esto es malo- decía Flame con un nerviosismo

-"sabes que son?"-

-si…. De momento no te puedo dar muchos detalles pero la palabra Nero es para denominar a algunos humanos de características únicas, casi siempre son buenos en la magia y son de las pocas creaturas capaces de enfrentar a los Akashiaks….- esto ultimo lo dijo de manera algo nerviosa

-"entonces… yo soy un Nero…. Y que es eso de los Akashiaks?"-

-….- Flame pensó en como responder, pero en vista de tal descubrimiento no tenia otra opción mas que contarle a Seitrif todo de una vez, bajo estas circunstancias era necesario hacerlo

-Seitrif…creo que es momento de decírtelo, decirte la razón por la cual te traje a Equestria, pero primero debes de recuperar tu cuerpo eso ahora es lo mas importante- todo esto lo dijo Flame de una manera seria

-…..- Seitrif no respondió solo tomo posición para atacar, al ver esto Alter hizo lo mismo y se puso en guardia

-(riendo) ya no quieres escuchar por que te quiero matar?- preguntaba Alter de manera curiosa

-…. Eso…. Ya no es necesario- en ese momento Seitrif se movió a una velocidad sorprendiendo a Alter el cual reacciono por poco chocando su lanza contra Seitrif, debido al impacto Seitrif queda suspendido levemente en el aire y Alter tomo ventaja de esto dirigiendo la punta de su lanza y así apuñalarlo

-¡crece tomboki!- al decir esto gira su lanza haciendo que la parte sin punta quede en dirección a Alter y como si se estuviera removiendo un seguro gira un aro que tenia en esa parte haciendo que la lanza incremente de tamaño y utilizando el piso para impulsarse evita el ataque de Alter mientras que al mismo tiempo ponía algo de distancia entre ambos

La respiración de Seitrif era agitada, le costaba seguirle el paso a Alter

-Seitrif no tiene caso ir de frente el te ganara de seguro y además debes de procurar no tomar mucho daño con ese cuerpo, ya que no es el original no puedes ganarle, además para variar los Nero son maestros en destrucción, mientras el tenga tu cuerpo le será sencillo eliminarte- decía Flame mientras Seitrif intentaba de recuperar el aliento

-"Nero, Akashiaks, motivo, misión, dioses, ¡TODO ME TIENE HARTO YA!"- exclamaba Seitrif de manera molesta en su mente, era mas que evidente su frustración ante esto

-"¡ACABARE CON ESTE CABRON, RECUPERARE MI CUERPO Y TU ME DIRAS EL MOTIVO POR EL CUAL ME TRAJISTE AQUÍ, Y TODO LO HARE YA!"-

-SEITRIF, ESTE CUERPO NO DURARA LO SUFICIENTE-

-PUES HAZ QUE DURE CON UN DEMONIO- terminaba de decir Seitrif de forma contundente mientras se ponía en posición de nuevo pero esta vez…

-sello nivel 3 liberado, restricción avanzada corte chaos slash- ese era el ataque no de un corte ordinario si no uno con el que era capaz de matar sin problemas a un ak, todas y cada una de las ráfagas se dirigieron directamente hacia Alter pero aun así…

-je, eso es bueno pero no lo suficiente, destruye GURGURANT- al decir esto la lanza se lleno de aquellas llamas negras con una intensidad mayor y se condensaron haciendo que el efecto fuera mas solido que los otros ataques, todo ocurrió en pocos segundos y en un corte instantáneo, destruyo fácilmente el ataque de Seitrif, pero no solo quedo ahí ya que la onda de choque continuo directo hacia Seitrif

Pero Seitrif reacciono con otro movimiento -sistema avanzado-

Después de eso solo quedo destruido el lugar donde se encontraba Seitrif pero el había logrado escapar

-ja jaja, ahhhh en serio…. Sabes que hacer cuando te lo propones ¿verdad?- decía Alter mientras Seitrif se encontraba ahora detrás de unas rocas como a unos 30 metros

Seitrif respiraba agitadamente y se sentía algo mareado, era el efecto del ataque anterior

-(rie)"rayos…. No pensé…. Que me afectaría tanto"-

-por cierto que fue lo que hiciste?-pregunta Flame algo curioso

-"Alter podría escuchar donde estoy"-

-lo dudo logre bloquearlo-

-(suspiro) "me movi a través de una grieta de dimensión, esta lanza es capaz de eso, pero es demasiado fuerte el efecto así que no lo utilizo a no ser que ocurra algo que me pueda matar, y para que preguntas si se supone que me haz estado observando durante mi vida"-

-oye no puedo vete eternamente y además tengo obligaciones también sabes -

-"bueno en eso tienes razón"-

Pero alter seguía hablando esperando que Seitrif saliera, pero no había respuesta por parte de Seitrif

-"bien, me dara algo de tiempo, Flame tengo un pequeño plan así que escucha con atención…."- paso un poco de tiempo y después fue interrumpido por una voz

-te eeencontre- y esa era la voz de Alter quien estaba arriba de la roca

-"mierda"- Seitrif se movio lo mas rápido que pudo pero todavía seguía cansado debido al movimiento de su lanza así que no pudo evitar el golpe de Alter, Seitrif trato de cubrirse con su lanza pero fue inútil ya que la fuerza de Alter fue superior y lo lanzo encontra de vario arboles haciendo que los destruyera para finalmente estrellarse en contra del piso completamente adolorido

-auch….eso…eso duele- fue el comentario que salió de boca de Seitrif una vez que lograba sobreponerse al ataque

-jajajajaja ¿Qué? Ya estas cansado?- decía Alter mientras se burlaba del estado de Seitrif

-ya veremos quien rie al ultimo- es lo que dijo Seitrif, esto confundió a Alter y volteo al sitio donde estaba parado debido a un ruido, su cara paso de asombro a algo de temor

-jodete(riendo)- fue lo que dijo Seitrif y entonces el extraño objeto que emitía el ruido exploto

*BUM*

La explosión causo que una gran nube de polvo se levantara, pero en ese momento sale Alter, pero por lo que se podía ver se encontraba aturdido por el impacto de la explosión

-¡te tengo!- y de entre el muro de polvo que los separaba a ambos sale Seitrif también quien utiliza toda la fuerza que tenia intenta de asestar un fuerte golpe a Alter

Inútilmente Alter intenta de defenderse pero no pudo soportar la fuerza de Seitrif y salió disparado hacia atrás soltando la lanza y quedando en el suelo desarmado, Seitrif deja su lanza cerca del cuello de Alter y evita que se levante

La respiración de Seitrif era irregular y se veía exhausto pero de alguna manera logro derrotar a aquel que le había robado su cuerpo , Alter lanzaba una mirada de odio a Seitrif pero Seitrif dio una sonrisa de triunfo ante su adversario

-vez….te derrote….ahora que tienes que decir bastardo- decía Seitrif de forma cortada pero con un tono de triunfo

-esto- decía Alter mientras se envolvía de aquellas llamas oscuras

-oh no, no lo harás ¡Flame!-

-Entiendo- fue lo que dijo Flame dentro de la mente de Seitrif mientras que el en su templo, hizo brillar su cuerno y el sitio donde se encontraba Seitrif y Alter apareció un sello con símbolos arcaicos el cual hizo que desaparecieran aquellas llamas

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Que esta sucediendo?!- decía un alarmado y confundido Alter al ver como su carta del triunfo había desaparecido

-(riendo)lo siento pero…. No espera la verdad no lo siento- decía Seitrif al ver la expresión de Alter, Alter voltea y mira fijamente a Seitrif, el enojo era algo evidente pero también se dio cuenta de otra cosa, no podía mover su cuerpo

-¡gah! ¡Ahhhhh!-eran los ruidos que salian de la boca de Alter mientras intentaba mover su cuerpo pero fue completamente inútil, no podía hacerlo

-en serio creíste que te enfrentaría sin ningún plan-

-¿que?- los ojos de Alter se abrieron algo incrédulo

-si veras… -

***flashback de Seitrif, cuando estaba detrás de la roca***

-"dijiste que necesitaría absorberlo ¿verdad?"- preguntaba mentalmente Seitrif a Flame

-exacto pero será un problema con esas llamas y además necesito que restringas sus movimientos un poco para hacer que puedas absorberlo y vuelvan a ser uno solo-

-"bien entonces será mejor que empieces ahora no creo que dure mucho"-

***fin del flashback***

-y eso fue lo que paso, así que ahora regresaras mi cuerpo- en ese momento la fuerza del sello debajo de ellos dos empezó sacar algunas llamas my el cuerpo de ambos comenzó a brillar tenuemente-

-¡suéltame! ¡que me suelteeeeees!- exclamaba Alter desesperado mientras seguía forcejeando

Seitrif desapareció la lanza y sujeto fuertemente a Alter, en sus manos también aparecían unos os sellos pero estos eran dos pentagramas, sin embargo mientras Alter en sus forcejeos empezaba a sacar algo de ese poder que había sido sellado momentáneamente –"¡Flame apúrate creo que tu sello no durara mucho!"-

-"hago lo que puedo Seitrif pero este hechizo es algo complicado"- decía Flame en la mente de Seitrif mientras el seguía sujetando a Alter

Pero un rayo purpura salió de la nada en ese instante y fue directo a Seitrif –que rayo…- pero no pudo terminar ya que fue impactado por el rayo y salió disparado hacia el suelo a una distancia considerable de Alter

-ahhhh…. que rayos…. fue eso?- decía Seitrif mientras intentaba de enfocar su vista en dirección de donde salió el rayo y lo que vio no fue algo gustoso

Eran las mane six que habían seguido a Alter además de que también se encontraba Luna entre ellas

-"¡mierda casi lo tenía!" ¡¿porque me atacan si soy yo Seitrif?!- exclamaba Seitrif mientras se paraba lentamente

-¡cierra la boca impostor tu no eres Seitrif!- decía Rainbow Dash mientras ponía una posición fiera dispuesta a embestir a alta velocidad

-si es cierto tu no eres Seitrif el si lo es- decía Pinkie pie mientras señalaba a Alter quien estaba siendo ayudado a levantarse por Fluttershy y Applejack

-gracias Applejack, Fluttershy- decía Alter cambiando un poco el semblante a alguien agotado

-no te preocupes compañero para eso somos amigos- respondía Applejack

-si y además mira lo herido que estas debemos de curarte rápido- respondía Fluttershy mientras levantaba con su casco la mano de Alter la cual recibió una leve quemadura de la explosión que causo Seitrif anteriormente

-"¿¡y de donde sacan eso!?" todas créanme el no es Seitrif yo soy el verdadero- decía Seitrif algo desesperado intentando de hacer que le creyeran, mientras Luna por su parte se veía confundida la verdad no sabia cual era el verdadero ambos se veian exactamente igual, su desconcierto fue evidente y Rarity lo vio entonces hablo

-no digas mentiras, esto prueba que es el verdadero- dijo Rarity mientras tomaba la camisa de Alter y revelaba una mancha -esto es la prueba de que es el verdadero, ya que esta mancha se la hizo durante la fiesta y tu a pesar de que tienes la ropa igual de rasgada y sucia no pareces tenerla así que es lógico pensar eso- terminaba de decir Rarity

-"¿eso es enserio? ¿Solo con eso deciden si soy o no el verdadero?"-

-además- continuo Twilight -de que el mientras estaba en la fiesta se mancho la mano con una tinta especial que no desaparece hasta tres días después- dijo de manera sentenciadora mientras revelaba que evidentemente Alter tenia en su mano izquierda una mancha de tinta

-Seitrif esto no es bueno, ellas creen que Alter es el verdadero y además no parecen creer para nada lo que tu estas diciendo- decía Flame preocupado en la mente de Seitrif

-"así parece"-

Luna al escuchar las declaraciones de las mane six también se convenció de que Seitrif no era el verdadero, entonces desplego sus alas de una manera imponente mientras empezaba a hablar con la "voz real de Canterlot"

-NO SE QUE ERES O POR QUE ESTAS AQUÍ PERO ESTAS ATACANDO A UN HABITANTE DE PONIVILLE Y COMO TAL ESO ES UN CRIMEN, PREPARATE PARA TU CASTIGO IMPOSTOR- fue todo lo que dijo para luego hacer brillar su cuerno

Alter solo dio una sonrisa de victoria toda la balanza se había inclinado a su favor, Seitrif no atacaría a los elementos y a la princesa además estaba demasiado agotado como para hacer algo, estaba en jaque

Seitrif por su parte apretó fuertemente su puño estaba cansado y además no creía poder pelear contra Alter, las mane six y la princesa al mismo tiempo, si se resistía solo seria cuestión de tiempo antes de que se agotara y Alter hiciera su jugada

Luna comenzó con el ataque lanzando un rayo de magia concentrado en dirección hacia Seitrif, Seitrif lo esquivo moviéndose a un lado, después vio un bólido arcoíris dirigirse directo hacia el esta vez le dio de lleno sacándole el aire y estrellándolo en contra de un árbol cercano, la siguiente fue Applejack quien dio una patada pero Seitrif se movió para no recibir el golpe, pudo ver como el árbol se sacudió violentamente y en el quedaron las marcas de los cascos de ella

*jadeando*-"creo que debo evitar ese golpe a toda costa"-

-Seitrif no podrás ganar esto tienes que escapar- dijo Flame con voz preocupada

-"si me voy nada se resolverá y no creo que se presente otra oportunidad para retomar mi cuerpo…. tendré que ir al todo por el todo"-

-NO SEAS TERCO TIENES QUE IRTE YA- exclamo Flame furioso, pero Seitrif lo ignoro

Y fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio un rayo purpura dirigirse mas vio que no podría esquivarlo así que se cubrió con su lanza mas la fuerza de la magia de Twilight fue mas fuerte y Seitrif salió disparado hacia atras

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Twilight y Luna tenían completamente rodeado a Seitrif sin posibilidades de escape, Rarity y Fluttershy estaba a un lado de Alter protegiéndolo y Alter por su lado miraba la escena con regocijo

-"bien esto es bastante bueno y ni siquiera tengo que pelear, Seitrif diste pelea pero ahora yo sere el verdadero"- pero mientras el estaba en sus pensamientos, salió a todo galope de unos arbustos cercanos una unicornio gritando

-ALTOOOO- al escuchar esto todos voltearon en dirección a donde provenía la voz, Seitrif y Alter no sabían quien era pero las ponis si

-¡Lyra! apártate estamos tratando con un sujeto muy peligroso- dijo Twilight refiriéndose a Seitrif

-¡pero si el no es el impostor es el otro!- esto fue lo que dijo Lyra mientras señalaba a Alter lo cual dejo confundido a todo mundo

-"¡demonios!" fue lo que pensó Alter en su mente

-Lyra que es lo que estas diciendo…. Si obviamente este es Seitrif- decía Twilight ante el comentario de Lyra

-y yo te digo que no lo es, el verdadero Seitrif es al que están atacando créanme yo lo vi todo y se que el es quien anda mintiendo- señalo a Alter en ese momento

Todo mundo se congelo, ya no sabían que creer en verdad

-"¡maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldita poni!"- Alter maldecía furioso ya que el estaba a punto de haber derrotado a Seitrif sin necesidad de mover un musculo, y después de eso el seria el verdadero Seitrif pero nunca espero que alguien mas hubiera visto todo

Ninguno hacia algún movimiento el ambiente era tenso, ahora debido a la intervención de Lyra Seitrif no corria peligro por parte de las mane six pero Alter era otra historia muy diferente

-"bien si no hay de otra (rie)"- pensó Alter en ese momento, mientras que se dibujaba una sonrisa, una macabra sonrisa para luego reír a todo pulmón asustando tanto a Rarity como a Fluttershy

-S..Seitrif que te sucede?- decía Fluttershy entrecortadamente debido al miedo que le provocaba esa risa

-Seitrif…cariño po…por que ríes así?- preguntaba Rarity quien obviamente ya sabia la respuesta, ella y Fluttershy retrocedían lentamente, y los labios de Alter comenzaron a moverse mientras decía una palabras

-destruye… GURGURANT- en ese momento la lanza oscura reapareció en sus manos, todos se alarmaron ante esto, pero nadie reacciono a tiempo ya que en la punta de la lanza se acumularon aquellas llamas oscuras formando un vórtice desde la punta y después el hizo un corte horizontal, todo sucedió de forma instantánea y el ataque fue directo hacia Lyra, esta ante la sorpresa y velocidad del ataque se quedo inmóvil, cerrando los ojos pero no sintió dolor alguno

El ataque ciertamente se dirigía hacia ella pero no le dio ¿la razón? Seitrif había desviado el ataque

-vaya…. Todavía tienes algo de energía?- preguntaba de forma burlona Alter, Seitrif jadeaba debido a que prácticamente no tenia energía, Lyra vio como el la salvo e iba a hablar para agradecerle pero su cara de alivio y alegría ante su héroe pronto cambio a una de susto al ver como comenzaba a formarse un leve charco de sangre, había desviado el golpe pero salió herido en el intento, el al no poder seguir de pie se inca en el suelo utilizando la parte sin filo de la lanza como apoyo

-aunque por lo que veo ya no te queda mucha ¡ja!- decía Alter al ver como Seitrif apenas podía seguir, ciertamente esto no pintaba bien para el

-¡oye! resiste- decía Lyra mas preocupada por la condición de Seitrif que por la presencia de Alter, ella se puso a un lado de Seitrif y utilizo su cuerpo para que Seitrif tuviera mas apoyo

-"creo… que exagere"- decía Seitrif en su mente, su cara dibujaba dolor y agotamiento

-si… prácticamente apenas logro mantener tu cuerpo actual, si no te apuras rápido no solo tu sino también todos aquí morirán- decía Flame preocupado en la mente de Seitrif, pero también se escuchaba frustrado, ya que el no podía hacer nada mas que seguir manteniendo el cuerpo de Seitrif

-"¡ya lo se!- respondía Seitrif ante lo que decía Flame, determinado a recuperar su cuerpo y terminar con Alter utilizo sus fuerzas para erguirse y ponerse en posición nuevamente

-(riendo)¿es una broma verdad?, mirate apenas puedes estar parado y no hablemos de poder mover tu lanza, enfréntalo, perdiste- decía Alter seguro de que tenia la victoria garantizada

-pero el no esta solo- respondía Luna ante las palabras de Alter, las mane six fueron a donde se encontraban Seitrif y Lyra, Alter no pudo evitar reír ante esta escena

-¡¿QUÉ ES TAN GRACIOSO!?- preguntaba Rainbow Dash, Luna y el resto de las mane six miraban de la misma manera que lo hacia Dash furiosa, Alter paro de reír secándose una lagrima del ojo debido a la fuerza con la cual se rio

-ahhhh en serio ustedes son basura…. Creo que debo de agradecerle a esa poni- decía Alter mientras señalaba a Lyra –si no fuera por que me delato hubiera estado viviendo como Seitrif teniendo que soportarlas a todas ustedes panda de hipócritas, no me hagan reír primero creyeron que yo era el verdadero y casi acaban con el y ahora van a "protegerlo" por favor-

Las palabras de Alter callo a todas debido a que no estaba mintiendo, ellas atacaron a Seitrif, al verdadero y de no ser por Lyra Alter hubiera tenido éxito

-pero ahora voy a eliminarlos a todos (rie)- al decir esto todas se pusieron en guardia, Rainbow ataco embistiendo a máxima velocidad pero Alter la esquivo sin problemas, mientras por el costado Applejack se dirigía directo hacia el para propinarle un fuerte golpe con sus patas traseras pero Alter tomo de la cola a Rainbow y la arrojo directo hacia ella haciendo que ambas se estrellaran

Luna y Twilight concentraron su magia para lanzar un rayo en dirección a Alter

-te lo regreso- al decir esto Alter movió su lanza de tal modo que devolvería el ataque pero comenzó a recibir golpes en la cabeza con piedras que le lanzaban Pinkie y Rarity con lo cual se desconcentro recibiendo de lleno el ataque

Applejack y Rainbow se reincorporaron a la pelea nuevamente esta vez Twilight utilizo un hechizo en ambas envolviéndolas en un brillo purpura que después se concentro en algunas zonas, en el caso de Applejack en sus cascos y en Rainbow fue en sus alas, comenzaron el ataque nuevamente esta vez Applejack inicio

Con sus cascos traseros dio una fuerte patada a Alter quien estaba ocupado recibiendo las piedras de Pinkie y Rarity, este se cubrió con la lanza así que no recibió daño pero si perdió el balance, esto fue aprovechado por Rainbow quien da una fuerte embestida a máxima velocidad directo en el estomago, esto lo sofoco mientras era acababa estrellado en un árbol para quedar arrodillado en el piso y sentir después un como un rayo de magia de la princesa Luna impactaba en el haciéndolo destrozar el árbol

-"eso…. Me va a doler cuando recupere mi cuerpo"- decía Seitrif en su mente

-y que lo digas- le respondía Flame mientras veía la escena desde su templo

-(jadeando) vez… no eres la gran cosa después de todo- como siempre Rainbow hablo primero, a pesar de estar algo exhausta, de hecho la mayoría de estaban exhaustas pero tenían seguridad en que habían derrotado a Alter y fue en ese momento cuando una risa les quito la sonrisa de confianza pero no era asi

-je…jejeje…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- esa era la risa de Alter mientras se levantaba lentamente, por su frente corria un hilo de sangre, en su mirada mas halla de una persona era como la de un depredador mientras disfrutaba jugar con su presa antes de matarla

*cof**cof*

Tosia levemente mientras seguía sonriendo y seguía dando esa mirada

-(riendo) la verdad *cof* no espere que hicieran todo esto ¿Qué acaso no eran ajenas a la violencia?- decía de manera burlona mientras que su mano derecha se encontraba en su estomago debido a la embestida de Rainbow y en la mano izquierda seguía sosteniendo su lanza

-es muy diferente cuando atacas a uno de nuestros amigos- decía Applejack

-no permitiríamos que hicieras lo que quieras- esta vez fue Rarity

Todas las demás asentían a estas palabras, Alter voltio a ver Seitrif seguía apoyado de aquella poni de nombre Lyra

-así que amigo…..me revuelve el estomago sus palabras-con disgusto total el dice estas palabras

-mas sin embargo eso no importa, ríndete no tienes oportunidad impostor- la que hablo fue la princesa Luna

-sinceramente… ¡que molestas son!- Alter enojado clava su lanza en el piso del cual después comenzó a salir aquellas llamas, el piso debajo de los pies/cascos de todos comenzó a temblar y después comenzaron a salir las llamas, Twilight y Luna hicieron una barrera para evitar el daño, igualmente Lyra hizo una para protegerse así misma y a Seitrif pero…

*CRASH*

Las barreras son destruidas con facilidad haciendo que todos reciban el daño, debido a que estaba mas alejado Lyra y Seitrif no salieron tan afectados mas no se podía decir lo mismo de las mane six y la princesa

Las mane six y la princesa Luna habían sido derrotadas por un simple movimiento, y a pesar de haber recibido su golpe ellas trataron de pararse nuevamente Alter empezó a reír –jajaja, no? No podrán derrotarme, solo mírense un simple golpe y ya están casi agonizando- sus palabras marcaban la realidad todos estaban heridos, a pesar de que fue un simple golpe ellas habían sufrido mucho daño, si no hubiera sido por la barrera posiblemente habrían muerto

Pero aprovechando la ligera abertura Seitrif se dirigió directo hacia Alter por un costado

-¿todavía quieres mas?...(rie) Esta bien- Alter acepto el reto pero lógicamente Seitrif no pudo hacer mucho, el movió su lanza para apuñalar a Alter pero esquivando hábilmente el filo, el tomo la base con su mano y le propino una fuerte patada en el estomago lanzándolo contra un árbol, a pesar de haber recibido ataques combinados de todos todavía seguía con esa fuerza

La fuerza del golpe hizo que Seitrif soltara su arma y ahora estaba inconsciente debido al impacto, el sonido de los pasos de Alter acercándose marcaban el final de Seitrif

-(riendo) diste demasiada pelea para estar en un cuerpo falso… eso merece ser elogiado pero hasta aquí llegaste- Alter comenzó a condensar sus llamas negras para acabar con Seitrif de una vez

-¡Seitrif!, ¡Seitrif! ¡Maldición! ¡ni se te ocurra morir no lo hagas!- se escuchaba la voz de Flame intentando de hacer que Seitrif reaccionara pero no había respuesta

Todos llamaban a Seitrif de forma desesperada pero era inútil el no reaccionaba

-adiós- al terminar de decir esto Alter tomo su lanza con ambas manos ese era el final de Seitrif, se escucho el sonido de la lanza golpeando algo, debido a que todos estaban a espaldas de Seitrif y Alter no podían ver bien pero creyeron que había sucedido lo peor, las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de los ojos de Luna

-no…Seitrif…. NOOOOOO- gritaba desconsoladamente, pero algo era extraño…

-que… demonios- esas fueron las palabras que escaparon de la boca de Alter algo lo había sorprendido

***en la mente de Seitrif poco después de quedara inconsciente ***

p.d.v Seitrif

Todo era oscuro… sentía como si el frio recorriera mi cuerpo, había perdido la consciencia en la batalla contra Alter pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba sabia que el acabaría con todas sentía rabia e impotencia, sin importar que no quería que alguien saliera herido, no por causa mía pero yo ya no puedo hacer nada, quería recuperar la consciencia pero no podía despertar, escuchaba las voces de todos llamándome pero yo no podía salir de este sitio

Le ordenaba a mi cuerpo que se moviera, "muévete y patéale el trasero a Alter" era lo único que repetía una y otra vez pero aun así no podía hacer nada

Solo esperar a que Alter acabe conmigo

_-¿estas seguro que no puedes hacer nada?- _escuche una misteriosa voz hablando

_-¿quien eres?- _

_-por que no respondes a mi pregunta-_ decía aquella misteriosa voz, al parecer era de una chica y la voz se escuchaba algo infantil y llena de energía

-_mejor dime tu por que no respondes, de pronto apareces hablándome y esperas que responda así no mas? eso no lo haría-_

_-jiji solo digamos que soy ….la voz del viento-_

_-¿La voz del viento? ¿Que clase de respuesta es esa?-_

_-ahora contéstame ¿en serio crees que no puedes hacer nada?- _

_-….-_

_-….-_

Me quede callado, por que pregunta algo como eso ¿acaso quiere que yo mismo diga que no fui capaz de hacer nada? ¿es eso?

_-¿y bien?-_ pregunto para ver si ya iba a responder

_-(suspiro) solo mírame, estoy inconsciente, todos me llaman y no soy capaz de moverme, aunque ponga todo mi esfuerzo no despierto , esto… esto es todo lo que pude hacer, incluso ahora estoy hablando con una voz imaginaria que dice ser el viento, por favor eso dice que ya toque fondo- _

_-¿entonces vas a dejar que todos sean asesinados?- _llegaron a mi como un golpe,¿ dejare que sean asesinadas? No… por supuesto que no lo permitiré pero que mas puedo hacer? Estando así solo puedo pensar y por mas que lo intento no logro despertar

_-¿que respondes?-_

_-¡por supuesto que no lo hare! ¡no quiero que mueran, las quiero salvar! pero…. Pero…. ¡Maldita sea no logro despertar!-_

Dije eso dejando salir algo de mi frustración por el estado en el que me encuentro, pero ella dijo algo que no esperaba

_-¿entonces si logras despertar las salvaras?…. Muy bien, te ayudare humano…. pero solo por que intentas salvar a aquellas yeguas-_ me quede confuso, ¿como rayos podría ayudarme en esta situación? De pronto sentí como si la sensación de mi cuerpo regresara, y la imagen de mi cuerpo que había tenido hasta ahora en ese lugar se desvanecía lentamente mientras escuchaba esa misteriosa voz

-_humano debes de salvar a aquellas yeguas, yo te prestare poder para hacerlo así que no te preocupes ¿esta bien?-_ después de eso sentí como recobre el sentido de mi cuerpo…

***regresando a la pelea***

p.d.v tercera persona

-que… demonios- esas fueron las palabras que escaparon de la boca de Alter algo lo había sorprendido

Su lanza había impactado con algo, pero no fue el cuerpo de Seitrif si no que fue…. Un muro de viento

Protegiendo el corazón hacia donde se dirigía la lanza de Alter se encontraba un muro de viento el cual no podía ser atravesado, bueno decir muro era demasiado era mas como si el viento no permitiera avanzar al filo de la lanza

-¡maldita sea! ¡¿que rayos es esto?!- exclamaba Alter mientras ponía mas fuerza para atravesar aquella barrera que protegía a Seitrif pero aun así no lograba hacer nada

Alter sin darse cuenta de que Seitrif había recuperado el conocimiento intento apuñalarlo nuevamente pero cuando lo hizo ni siquiera logro tocar el cuerpo de Seitrif este había desaparecido como resultado su lanza quedo clavada en el piso

Todos quedaron asombrados, sorprendidos aunque no sabían que estaba pasando, entonces desde 10 metros a la derecha de Alter ahí estaba Seitrif pero ahora tenia nuevamente su lanza, las heridas dejaron de sangrar como si algo las detuviera pero eso no asombro a Alter ya que el cuerpo de Seitrif estaba rodeado por un aura de color verde

-que sucede…. No puedes seguirme el paso?- Seitrif decía esto con una mirada de confianza

-maldito….. ¡no seas tan engreído!- en ese instante se lanzo en carrera para apuñalar a Seitrif con su lanza pero el esquivaba fácilmente todos sus golpes el desarrollo había cambiado por completo

-¡no te creas tanto!- al decir esto parecía que el ataque de Alter finalmente iba a golpear a Seitrif, era una tajada diagonal pero al momento de dar el corte Seitrif había desaparecido nuevamente

Desde su templo Flame observaba lo que había sucedido y al igual que las demás el estaba sorprendido

-no es el momento para asombrase- decía para si mismo Flame -¿Seitrif me escuchas?- pregunto Flame en la mente de Seitrif

-"¿?, oh eres tu Flame, si te escucho"- respondía Seitrif mientras continuaba en la batalla,

-¿que rayos esta pasando?- la pregunta confundió a Seitrif un poco pero recordó a que se estaba refiriendo y cuando estaba a punto de contestar en su pensamiento se escucho la risa de otra voz en el interior de su conciencia

-_jijiji es un secreto-_

-qu…. Quien eres tu?- preguntaba Flame ante esta nueva voz presente

-"la voz del viento o algo por el estilo"- respondió Seitrif en lugar de la voz

-¿la voz del viento?- pregunto Flame solo para cerciorarse

-"eso fue lo que me dijo, la verdad yo tampoco entiendo muy bien"-

-_por que lo dices, es una voz sospechosa, no sabes que no debes de hablar con extraños o que?- _replico la voz ante la respuesta que dio Seitrif a Flame

-¡oye! aquí la voz sospechosa eres tu- respondía Flame

_-¡no eres tu!-_respondió inmediatamente "la voz del viento"

-¡que no! ¡que tu lo eres y punto!- en este punto comenzaron a discutir ambos en la mente de Seitrif lo cual empezó a generarle dolor de cabeza, era como una pelea entre infantes, o al menos se estaba comportando de esa manera

-"los dos…. YA CIERREN LA CONDENADA BOCA, NO UTILICEN MI MENTE PARA SUS DISCUSIONES"

Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo –esta bien-

-(suspiro) "bien entonces Flame, prepara el hechizo nuevamente esta vez funcionara"-

-… esta bien, creo que ya se que sucede-

-y tu- refiriéndose a la otra voz en su mente –puedes ayudarme a restringir sus movimientos-

-_mmmmm… generalmente no utilizo mi poder para atacar pero lo hare- _

-"bien cuento con ustedes"- al terminar de decir esto Seitrif escucha la voz de Alter

-DESTRUYE GURGURANT- y una ola de llamas negras se dirigieron directo a Seitrif

*BOOM* fue el sonido que se escucho, el ataque de Alter impacto pero Seitrif logro esquivarlo

Entonces Alter comienza a hablar -…. No entiendo que esta pasando o que es ese extraño poder pero…- tomando una posición de ataque -¡no te servirá de nada!- entonces nuevamente intenta de embestir a Seitrif

-yo no lo creo- decía Seitrif con una sonrisa, esto desconcertó un poco a Alter, Seitrif no tomo una posición defensiva para nada pero ya era tarde el ya estaba a poca distancia

*SMASH*

Se escucho el crujir de la tierra, el sitio donde esta Alter se encuentra impactado como hubiera sido presa de una gran presión, Alter se encontraba allí en el centro hincado intentando de levantarse pero no podía, podía verse como si algo estuviera impidiendo que se moviera, una extraña fuerza envolvía el lugar donde el estaba generando tanto peso que simplemente destruía el piso

-¡gahhh! ¡qu…que es esto?! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!-preguntaba Alter entrecortadamente mientras intentaba soportar esa presión

-me gustaría presumir pero…. Ni yo mismo se, Flame listo?- al terminar de contestar a Alter, Seitrif le pregunta a Flame para finalmente actuar

-listo- contestaba Flame, y entonces el mismo circulo apareció debajo de Alter, el no podía moverse y ahora tampoco podía utilizar sus llamas

-esto acabo Alter- al terminar de decir esto en sus manos aparecieron los mismos pentagramas de hace un momento, entro en la zona donde Alter era presa de aquel extraño poder que lo retenia y puso sus manos sobre de el

-NO NO DEJAME MALDITO NOOOOO-entonces el circulo comenzó a brillar mientras se empezaba a formar un tornado de fuego alrededor de ellos, todos se preocuparon pero no sabían que estaba pasando, de pronto el tornado de fuego termino…. Ahora en el lugar solo quedaba ahora solo había uno y en el piso unas ropas algo quemadas y ambas lanzas

-…..-

-…..-

Nadie sabia lo que sucedió, si este era el verdadero Seitrif, el ambiente comenzó sentirse tenso, hasta que finalmente la princesa decidió hablar mientras se acercaba lentamente

-¿S…Seitrif? ¿Eres… eres tu?-

-…..- mas no hubo respuesta, en ese momento la lanza de Alter empezó a ser envuelta de aquellas llamas negras, esto alerto a Luna y las demás, creyeron que este era Alter, justo cuando iban a hacer otro conjunto de ataques la lanza se disipo

Todas se detuvieron y vieron como el sujeto que se encontraba ahí recogía la otra lanza, la lanza de Seitrif, y entonces voltea lentamente, sus ojos se posaron en la princesa de la noche

-si…. Soy yo- y después de decir esto con una sonrisa en el rostro cayo al piso, inconsciente

**Muy bien con esto termino el noveno cap…. Casi, casi parece como si fuera el capitulo final (casi) pero no lo es, si no me entienden no se preocupen estaba en mi mundo en este instante XD**

**La verdad si me costo trabajo hacer este cap, pero tuve los consejos de **S3B2S** y gracias a el pude seguir en la parte donde mas estanque, en comparación con los otros borradores que hice, este me pareció mejor**

**Ahora que lo pienso casi siento una semejanza con un juego, eso entre el verdadero y el falso casi lo sentí como la batalla entre zero y omega (saga megaman zero) pero no me tomen importancia a esto ultimo XD**

**Bueno sin mas que decir me despido mientras siguo pensando en el capitulo siguiente, no olviden comentar**


	10. mensaje para los lectores

Bueno…. La razón por la cual escribo esto es para informar que por el momento mis historias quedaran pausadas por lapzo indefinido debido a que… bueno principalmente que no tengo ganas de escribir  
ya tengo bastante tiempo sin escribir y creo que era justo que pusiera un aviso en el cual explico la razón por la cual no e actualizado la historia  
no se si pronto volveré a escribir, puede ser que al rato de publicar esto comience o después de dos días o incluso semanas  
pero hay algo que asegurare con firme acérrimo terminare estas historias  
por lo pronto me despido hasta mi siguiente actualizacion


End file.
